


Cris Sourds.

by rosesatellites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesatellites/pseuds/rosesatellites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est l'histoire d'un garçon sourd, Lou, qui rencontre un garçon enfermé dans un mutisme, Aiden. Je dois vous dire que je suis très nerveuse de vous raconter cette histoire car j'ai peur que mes éléments ne soient pas cohérents et que j'écrive du grand n'importe quoi. Je fais des recherches, pas des grosses recherches, mais des recherches quand même. Je serai aussi normalement bientôt en contact avec une jolie jeune fille sourde, qui pourra peut-être m'aider. J'essaie d'être logique, de me mettre dans la peau de mon personnage. Parfois j'écoute de la musique en écrivant, alors ça me déconcentre, vous voyez? Je ne peux pas faire comme si j'étais sourde en écoutant de la musique. Mais j'essaie, j'imagine comme je peux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu que Lou soit sourd, peut-être que je voulais que mon histoire sorte de l'ordinaire.</p><p>Alors c'est l'histoire d'un garçon sourd, Lou, qui rencontre un garçon enfermé dans un mutisme et vous allez voir, qu'avec juste un peu d'amour, des guirlandes lumineuses, du chocolat et la montagne, ils vont s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre. Ils vont découvrir le monde sous un autre angle, faire de jolies choses, et s'aimer très fort. Et alors là, j'espère que ça vous plaira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Lou est Louis et Aiden est Harry.
> 
> « Ici, la nuit est profonde et noire comme le Monde. » -Olivier Adam
> 
> TOUS LES DIALOGUES SONT SIGNÉS, SI UN DES PERSONNAGES VIENT À PARLER, CE SERA ÉCRIT.   
> Je le mets en tout grand comme ça vous voyez bien, oups.

 

 

La nuit est fraîche et les étoiles brillent de mille feux se reflétant dans les tuiles orangées jonchées à mes pieds. L’orage s’est enfin calmé, la douceur de l’air ambiant revient petit à petit, la lune est la seule source de lumière à travers tout ce noir. Le vent frôle ma peau, violemment. Comme une éraflure, un rasoir. Aussi violent que les pleurs de ma sœur, ses mains s’accrochant à ma nuque, ses pieds tapant dans mon ventre, son visage déformé par les cris sourds, par le manque d’affection et les caprices d’une enfant de cinq ans. Ça me fout la gerbe. Je n’ai pas d’autres mots, d’autres expressions pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Je ne saurais pas quoi dire d’autre, je pourrais rien faire de toutes façons. Rien d’autre que de la regarder souffrir, comme si elle vivait un martyre. Si j’avais pu entendre, si j’avais pu comprendre. Peut-être que c’était rien, peut-être qu’elle avait fait une bêtise, sûrement qu’elle le méritait. Ça, j’en sais rien et maintenant ça sert plus à rien de le savoir. Tout ce que je sais c’est que je l’ai vue pleurer, se tordre de douleur, se rouler par terre. Imaginez, fermez les yeux. Silence. Une petite fille, ma Léa, cinq ans, cheveux blonds, visage d’ange. Ça paraît beau, c’est merveilleux. Elle est fantastique.  
Je suis enfermé dans une spirale de souffrance, dans une famille de pleurs et de colère dont je ne sortirai jamais. Je ne sais plus quand ça a commencé, je suis incapable de voir le bon côté des choses. Je n’ai que mes yeux, je n’ai que mes mains et c’est déjà énorme.  
Léa dort au creux de mes draps blancs. D’un peu plus près on peut voir des sillons de larmes sur ses joues, on peut voir que son nez coule. Elle est jolie, encore plus quand elle sourit. Elle tient sa peluche contre elle, tout contre son ventre en ronflant doucement.

J’aurais aimé voir plus de sourires, j’aurais aimé voir mes parents se serrer dans les bras, j’aurais aimé les voir se sourire, les voir s’aimer. Par dessus tout, j’aurais aimé entendre leurs voix au moins une fois.


	2. Première Partie // Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fiction est divisée, certes en chapitres mais aussi en plus grandes parties contenant chacune environ quinze, vingt chapitres.

 

 

La pluie ruisselle contre le velux de ma chambre, je crois que jamais de ma vie je n’ai vu autant de pluie. Il doit y avoir minimum dix centimètres d’eau dehors, c’est impossible autrement. Matéo me regarde, l’air suspicieux, les genoux croisés, il me détaille. Il me sourit, je vois son torse s’affaisser, il se lève, secoue la tête, me regarde. Enfin, il hausse les épaules, je sais déjà ce qu’il va me dire. Que penser aux choses négatives de ma surdité ne me donnera pas l’ouïe miraculeusement, que penser à la mort, regarder les pires films dramatiques, lire les plus grandes tragédies ne m’aidera en rien. Le pire dans tout cela, c’est que j’en suis conscient.

 _« Je suis là pour toi, je suis ton meilleur ami. Mais y a un moment où j’en peux plus de te voir comme ça, tu pleures tout le temps, tu ne me dis rien. Il n’y a que toi qui sais ce qui t’affecte, alors c’est soit tu t’exprimes et on trouve une solution, soit tu te bouges. Tu te secoues, par ce que si tu crois que je vais te laisser comme ça, tu rêves._  
_\- Mais je vais bien ! Pourquoi tu t’obstines ? Pourquoi tu penses que je suis en dépression ? Je suis né sourd-muet, alors t’inquiète pas je m’en sors. C’est pas par ce que je t’entends pas que je vais mal._  
_\- C’est pas du tout ce que je suis en train de dire… simplement que-_  
_\- Que comme je suis sourd, c’est plus difficile à vivre, je sais._  
_\- Non, juste que je te préviens, moi je vais pas te laisser t’apitoyer sur ton sort, tu m’attendriras pas avec tes larmes, avec tes pleurs de tapette. »_

C’est chaque fois la même chose avec Matéo, il vient chez moi, on s’engueule et il repart. Il prend son sac, le rejette sur son épaule et sort, claquant la porte. Matéo, c’est mon meilleur ami depuis la grande section maternelle, on s’est jamais lâchés, jamais disputés aussi fort que ces derniers temps et prétendre que nos conflits ne jouent pas sur mon humeur serait mentir. Ce que mes parents et Matéo ont du mal à comprendre c’est qu’en aucun cas, ma surdité n’a à voir avec ma tristesse habituelle, fréquente, récurrente, quotidienne, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Depuis deux ans, je ne vois que le mal partout, à peu près. Mes seules zones de confort sont l’écriture, la lecture, la peinture. C’est un Monde dans lequel je ne suis plus moi, je ne suis plus le même Lou. Un Monde dans lequel il n’y a plus de Léa, plus de pleurs, plus de tristesse, plus de Matéo. Un Monde pour moi tout seul, dans lequel je me comprends, je me conçois, je me construis, depuis tout petit. Matéo n’est pas sourd, Léa non plus ni aucun de mes deux parents alors parfois, j’ai la prétention de penser que c’est un Monde de sourds, que c’est pour ça qu’ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. J’y passe la plupart de mon temps, entre Racine, Van Gogh, Corneille et Picasso. Peut-être un jour, j’y laisserai rentrer quelqu’un, je ne sais pas. Pour l’instant, je suis bien, tout seul dans mon Monde de sourd.

Lorsque Léa vient me chercher pour dîner, il ne pleut plus. Il fait un peu plus froid que tout à l’heure et mon père est déjà assis à table. Ma mère sert. L’ambiance des repas à la maison est très lourde depuis quelques temps, mes parents ne signent pas toutes leurs paroles et même si quelques fois, il m’est possible de déchiffrer quelques « oui », « non », « pourquoi » sur leurs lèvres, je me sens exclu. Léa me signe quelques phrases, histoire de me raconter sa journée, on mange sans aucun échange entre moi et mes parents, ils ne parlent qu’entre eux et la colère monte d’un cran. Je sais qu’un jour je finirai par exploser, ils font comme si je n’étais pas là en ce moment et ça me frustre tellement que je pourrais en pleurer, là sur place, devant mes parents, devant ma sœur.

L’eau s’infiltre entre mes orteils, dans les pores de ma peau, ma tête plonge sous l’eau et elle s’infiltre dans mes narines, dans mon cerveau, dans ma bouche, dans mon corps. J’aimerais mourir noyé, je sens l’eau dans mes oreilles et cette sensation m’a toujours fasciné. L’eau m’a toujours attiré, la sensation de flottement qu’elle procure, c’est comme si on pouvait tout lâcher et se laisser aller, tout abandonner, baisser les bras pour un instant. Et si je ferme les yeux je peux imaginer des vagues m’emmener loin, loin d’ici.  
Je suis sorti, je me suis enroulé dans une de nos serviettes toutes douces et j’ai laissé l’eau s’écouler dans le siphon, et elle tournait, comme un tourbillon juste avant de disparaître, et juste avant de sortir de la salle de bain, j’ai pensé que moi aussi, j’aimerais bien disparaître.

Les guirlandes lumineuses éclairent ma chambre, juste en face de ma fenêtre, il y a les lampadaires de la rue. Ma cigarette diminue au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, que je tourne les pages de mon livre, que je tire dessus. Ma couverture recouvre mes cuisses et c’est dans ces moments là que je me sens bien, quand il n’y a rien d’autre autour de moi que ce que j’aime. Cette impression de sécurité, de bien être, une sorte de sentiment casanier.  
La nuit arrive vite dans ma région, elle approche à grands pas, puis elle s’accroche dans le ciel. Les étoiles se suspendent sur ce fond noir, parfois gris lorsqu’il y a trop de nuages. Et bientôt les seules lumières de ma chambre sont celles du dehors, la lune, les étoiles et les lampadaires, et ce n’est pas assez. Ce n’est pas assez pour faire fuir toutes mes pensées. Alors je dois fermer les yeux, pour leur faciliter l’accès.

*

Le lendemain, lorsque j’arrive en cours, je n’ai qu’une envie : quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible, courir loin du lycée et de tous ces gens. J’attends devant l’établissement, le grand portail rouge me fait face, me nargue presque. Matéo arrive derrière moi, je l’attends tous les jours, chaque matin, et tous les matins il arrive à la même heure, jamais il n’est arrivé en retard. On échange quelques signes, il dit qu’il s’inquiète pour moi en ce moment, il s’excuse d’avoir crié la veille et il embrasse mon front avant de me dire qu’il ne me laisse pas tomber. J’ai de la chance d’avoir Matéo avec moi, il m’a toujours protégé de tout, je n’ai jamais eu de problèmes, du moins, le premier qui m’embêtait, Matéo se chargeait toujours de lui régler son compte. Il y a eu cette fois en troisième, quand un garçon de notre classe nous a traités de tous les noms. C’est Matéo qui m’avait raconté, il ne m’a jamais dit quels termes avaient été employés, mais ils devaient être violents car dès le lendemain, Matéo avait envoyé le garçon à l’hôpital. Apparemment, il lui aurait cassé le nez, mais comme personne ne m’a jamais rien expliqué à propos de ça, c’est toujours un peu flou.

 _« Tu savais qu’il y avait un nouveau qui arrivait aujourd’hui ?_  
_\- Dans notre classe ?_  
_\- Oui, je suis pressé de voir qui c’est._  
_\- Tu vas bien l’accueillir comme je te connais._  
_\- C’est toi qui le dis._  
_\- Ne lui fais pas trop la misère quand même. »_

  
Matéo hoche la tête et je jette ma cigarette par terre avant de l’écraser et de rentrer dans le lycée en prenant une grande inspiration. Matéo passe son bras autour de mes épaules et nous montons dans la salle. Quelques fois, on croise des regards moqueurs, hautains, des regards de travers, des regards qui font peur parfois. Alors quand c’est comme ça, Matéo me serre encore plus fort contre lui et il leur dit quelque chose qu’il ne me répète jamais. Je crois qu’il les insulte, et je crois aussi qu’il ne veut pas que j’emploie de mots vulgaires. Nous allons nous asseoir au fond de la salle de français, le professeur a à peine le temps de commencer son cours qu’il est interrompu par le proviseur. Matéo est assis devant moi et il se retourne. Il aime bien se moquer de mon aide de vie scolaire, il aime bien signer à sa place pour lui prouver que lui aussi, il peut m’aider. Mais parfois, il se trompe alors c’est bien utile d’avoir Mathilde avec moi. Selon Mathilde, un nouveau est arrivé, il s’appelle Aiden, il a notre âge et... il ne parle pas. Selon Matéo, un petit con est arrivé, il s’appelle Aiden, c’est un abruti, et il ne parle pas. Sauf que le nouveau nous regarde, il hoche la tête et sourit à la classe et il s’avance vers nous. Sa démarche est lente, et il est très grand, plus grand que Matéo mais quand même plus petit que mon papa. Mathilde lui sourit et lui parle, en signant pour que je puisse comprendre. Elle lui dit, Aiden, si tu as besoin d’aide, n’hésite pas à demander. J’en ai connu des aides à la vie scolaire, mais Mathilde est sûrement la plus gentille et la plus compréhensive. Je crois que ça me ferait énormément de mal de la perdre, ou de devoir me séparer d’elle. Matéo rit, me regarde et rajoute : « Regarde comme il a l’air con. » Alors je ris, je souris et Matéo explose de rire. La silhouette du nouveau se rapproche et il s’arrête là, juste à côté de Matéo. Il n’ouvre pas la bouche, il ne bouge pas. Puis sans vraiment que je comprenne, il signe très clairement, sans aucun geste maladroit. Il signe, si tu me touches, je te tue.


	3. Chapitre 2

 

 

Nos pieds pendant dans le vide, nos cigarettes brillent dans le noir, nos jambes se balancent en même temps et ma tête repose sur son épaule. Son bras autour de mes épaules et la ville vue d’en haut, je me sens en sécurité. Grand, comme si j’avais le contrôle sur toute ma vie, sur mes sentiments, sur les belles choses comme sur les mauvaises. C’est notre endroit préféré avec Matéo, juste derrière la maison abandonnée. C’est une vieille route, plus personne n’y passe, il y a seulement une barrière en bois séparant la route du vide, et nous, on est assis dessus. Je sais que ce n’est pas très malin, qu’un jour, la barrière pourrait tomber, qu’on pourrait glisser. Mais on est prudents, on sait ce qu’on fait.  
_« Je l’avais pas vue venir, celle-là._  
_\- De quoi ?_  
_\- Qu’il signe, me répond Matéo. »_

Je roule des yeux et soupire, il signe et ça me paraît logique, s’il est muet. Il avait l’air tellement fragile, sensible. J’ai vu que les remarques de Matéo l’avaient blessé mais au fond, je m’en fiche un peu. J’ai juste envie que Matéo reste avec moi, qu’il ne lui fasse pas trop de mal, rien de plus. Je sens quelques gouttes de pluie, très fines, dans ma nuque et je regarde mon meilleur ami. Ses traits sont sévères, il a vraiment changé depuis la primaire. Sa mâchoire est carrée, ses muscles ressortent maintenant mais ses cheveux bouclés sont restés.  
_« On devrait rentrer_ , signe-t-il. » Alors on se lève, on remet nos vestes en jean et on redescend la pente qui mène jusqu’à notre rue. On n’habite pas trop loin l’un de l’autre, à quelques maisons à peine. Nos cigarettes arrivent à leur fin, nous les jetons et nous soupirons. Matéo a l’air pensif, comme si quelque chose le perturbait. Je le connais depuis le temps, je sais ce qu’il a, il est en colère. Il est contrarié par quelque chose, et je crois savoir ce que c’est. Matéo, il a de la fierté, il est comme ça. Il ne supporte pas ne pas régner sur tout, il ne supporte pas paraître faible.  
_« Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais vraiment faire attention avec le nouveau._  
_\- Je m’en fous._  
_\- Non, tu ne t’en fous pas. Ça se voit qu’il t’a contrarié. Mais il a raison d’un côté, il ne peut pas se laisser marcher dessus. Il n’a personne pour le défendre, lui. Moi je t’ai, toi, mais lui, si toi tu lui fais la misère, qui c’est qui va le défendre ? C’est sûrement pas moi. »_

Je sais qu’au fond, tout ce que je lui dis lui est égal. Il ne va pas arrêter comme ça, et j’ai bien peur que ça crée des ennuis, tout ça.  
_« Il a l’air gentil, en plus._  
_\- Il m’a menacé de mort, Lou. C’est sûr qu’il est adorable._  
_\- Tu n’avais qu’à pas l’insulter._  
_\- Tu es tellement naïf. »_  
Je sais que ça ne sert à rien de continuer cette conversation, il a raison, je suis naïf. Je ne sais pas à qui faire confiance, je ne différencie pas les bonnes personnes des mauvaises mais je reste persuadé que tout le monde est bon, au fond. C’est pas un monde binaire dans lequel on vit, c’est le vrai monde.

Matéo me dépose devant chez moi, il embrasse mon front et me dit à demain, comme d’habitude. Je rentre vite, pour ne pas être totalement trempé et accroche mon manteau, range mes chaussures. Bowie saute partout, sur mes jambes et je me dis qu’il est tellement grand, ce chien, qu’un jour il va me dépasser. Je me baisse pour embrasser son crâne et m’avance dans la maison. Ma petite sœur me tire directement par la main, vers sa chambre et je ne peux rien faire d’autre que la suivre. Alors on se retrouve assis en tailleur, tous les deux sur le tapis rose de sa chambre, sous les guirlandes lumineuses, à jouer aux cartes. J’ai toujours été le plus fort à la bataille, j’y jouais souvent, plus petit avec ma grand-mère. Encore une fois, je gagne, elle boude, croise ses bras et demande une revanche. Elle ne me battra pas, c’est certain.

Finalement, c’est moi qui ai gagné cette partie puis nous sommes descendus manger. Le repas se passe un peu mieux que celui de la veille, mes parents prennent la peine de signer plus souvent et ça me fait plaisir, ils ont l’air heureux ce soir, alors je le suis aussi.  
_« Tu as pu rencontrer les nouveaux voisins ?, dit ma mère en regardant mon père._  
_\- Non ! Mais ils ont l’air très sympathiques, je les ai rapidement aperçus depuis la fenêtre de la voiture._  
_\- J’irai leur apporter une tarte demain, après le travail. Et toi, Lou, tu as pu les croiser ?, me demande ma mère, le regard curieux._  
_\- Je ne savais même pas qu’on avait des nouveaux voisins. Ils emménagent en face ? Dans la grande maison ?_  
_\- Oui ! C’est un monsieur et son fils. Il est très grand, il est sûrement dans ton lycée. »_  
Je hoche la tête pour toute réponse. En même temps, j’aurais du m’en douter. Le lien est presque logique. J’en parlerai à Matéo demain, pour savoir s’il était au courant. Aiden est notre nouveau voisin, je n’ai pas besoin de plus pour comprendre.

 

Le soir arrive, doucement. Le soleil se couche derrière la montagne, il prend tout son temps pour donner au ciel de jolies couleurs, les nuages deviennent oranges, parfois roses et tout cela se fond si joliment, si tendrement dans le vert de la montagne. Le soleil va disparaître derrière la vallée. C’est tellement délicat, les couchers de soleil vus de ma chambre. Ça redonne des couleurs à mes murs tous blancs, ça apporte de la tendresse à mon endroit. Samedi, il fera beau, on pourra aller se balader avec Matéo, après les cours. Sûrement qu’on prendra nos vélos, je ne sais pas. Les beaux jours arrivent doucement alors j’aimerais bien en profiter. Puis pourquoi ne pas proposer à Aiden de venir avec nous ? Je suis sûr qu’il aimerait bien. Il a l’air gentil, son sourire était ravissant lorsqu’il est entré dans la classe. Je suis sûr qu’il est adorable, seulement maintenant, à cause de Matéo, il ne risque pas de vouloir venir avec nous samedi. Sauf si Matéo s’excuse, ce qui serait plutôt improbable.

Mon aquarelle s’accorde avec les couleurs du dehors. Le orange de mes tulipes irait si bien avec le coucher du soleil. Le vert de la montagne s’accorde avec la tige de mes plantes. J’essaie de mettre le maximum de vert possible, c’est ma couleur préférée depuis que je tout petit, depuis que ma grand-mère m’a dit, de ses mains tremblantes, que le vert c’était l’espoir. Depuis, j’ai toujours quelque chose de vert sur moi, comme un porte bonheur. L’un de mes murs est vert, la chaise de mon bureau l’est aussi, mon sac de cours et mon stylo plume aussi. Une fois, j’étais venu habillé tout en vert, au lycée. Et Matéo m’avait traité de farfadet. Avec Matéo, on a parfois du mal à se comprendre, il pense que j’ai trop de peurs et de craintes mais pourtant, il continue de me (sur)protéger. Il est toujours là quand je vais mal et je pense que jamais rien ni personne ne pourra le remplacer. Le soleil s’est couché maintenant, il y a un peu trop de nuage pour que la lune soit visible. Il fait tout noir, les lampadaires ont remplacé le soleil et ce soir, ils remplacent les étoiles. Mon dessin terminé, je le range dans ma pochette, personne ne le verra. Il n’est pas encore assez bien, il faut que je perfectionne, que je sache mieux colorier les détails, que ce soit vivant, quoi.

Une fois dans mon lit, Bowie vient me rejoindre, il s’allonge à mes pieds, là où il a l’habitude de s’allonger. Bowie, on l’a récupéré au bord de la route, je crois qu’il n’a pas vraiment de race, ou alors je n’ai jamais su ce que c’était. Je m’en occupe tout seul, je l’ai décidé. On rentrait d’une balade en montagne ce jour là, et on a laissé Bowie entrer dans la maison. Il est directement allé dans ma chambre, alors je lui ai donné un nom, je me suis occupé de le nourrir et c’est devenu mon chien. Parfois, mes parents s’en occupent, mais je leur ai clairement expliqué que je voulais le faire. Puis, je crois qu’ils ont vu que ça comptait pour moi alors ils n’ont rien dit. Alors me voilà, avec Bowie, on est tous seuls. Il me tient bien compagnie mais passez pour que je n’aie plus peur la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Mathilde arrive avec un peu de retard. Quand je monte en classe, elle n’est pas devant la salle de classe, alors je rentre. Matéo signe un peu, le professeur d’anglais souhaite attendre Mathilde pour que je puisse bien suivre. Les cours de langue sont les plus compliqués pour moi. J’ai du apprendre deux alphabets supplémentaires : la langue des signes espagnole et la langue des signes britannique. Au début c’était vraiment pas facile alors je lisais beaucoup, j’essayais de refaire les mots compliqués avec mes mains et je me suis amélioré. Maintenant, je suis doué. Mais c’est toujours pareil, sans Mathilde je n’arrive à rien et Matéo et mes parents ne savent pas d’autres langues des signes que la française. Cinq minutes plus tard, Mathilde arrive en même temps qu’Aiden, elle lui propose de s’asseoir à la même table que nous. Puis, comme nous sommes en cours de langue, les tables sont disposées en carré. Deux tables collées face à face, c’est plus facile pour regarder Mathilde. Aiden prend place à côté d’elle, en face de Matéo. Le cours commence, Mathilde me signe, comme d’habitude et Aiden ne pose aucune question. Il ne regarde personne d’autre que le professeur, il reste bien concentré sur lui. L’heure passe trop lentement, Mathilde continue de signer puis elle s’arrête. Mes yeux commencent à fatiguer. Matéo, lui, n’écoute jamais. Il préfère dessiner, griffonner un peu de tout et n’importe quoi. Quand il est fatigué, il ferme les yeux, la tête dans ses bras. Je crois qu’au fond, il écoute mais sans vraiment prendre en note. En langues, c’est Mathilde qui écrit la plupart du cours ou alors, en général le professeur lui donne une photocopie de son cours. On a toujours été très méthodiques elle et moi, elle signe, je regarde et j’écris les choses importantes. Mais j’ai forcément un temps de retard sur les autres, c’est comme ça depuis que je suis tout petit et je ne m’en plains pas. Je travaille tellement dur pour pouvoir y arriver. C’est compliqué, de suivre un cours normal sans pouvoir entendre. Jamais vous ne verrez un sourd dessiner, ou dormir en cours. Par ce que sans nos yeux, on n’est plus rien.

Aiden aussi, a l’air épuisé. Il dessine, il dessine plutôt bien d’ailleurs et je me rends compte que pour une fois, ce n’est plus Mathilde que je regarde mais le nouveau, et je n’arrive pas à détourner mon regard de son cahier, de son visage baissé sur le papier. Je sens la main de Mathilde sur mon avant bras, elle me sourit, me demande de me concentrer et comme elle parle en même temps qu’elle signe, Aiden relève la tête. Et vous ne devinerez jamais. Ses yeux sont verts.


	4. Chapitre 3

 

 

 

Comme je le pensais hier dans la soirée, le soleil brille de mille feux aujourd’hui. Il n’y a aucun nuage dans le ciel, il est entièrement bleu, les montagnes sont vraiment belles et, parfois, sur les plus hautes, on peut voir encore un peu de neige. Matéo est assis sur le banc à côté de moi, il fume et il est au téléphone. Je me suis calé contre lui et j’ai ouvert un livre. Nous avons deux heures pour déjeuner ce midi, et on avait envie de rester dehors, avec un sandwich, on s’est dit que ça pouvait être chouette avec ce beau temps. Alors on est assis sur ce banc dans le parc du lycée, il joue avec mes cheveux et je n’arrive pas à me concentrer sur mon livre. Non pas que l’histoire soit inintéressante, simplement qu’Aiden est assis sur le banc d’en face et qu’il nous regarde avec ses yeux verts. Ce détail aussi, m’a vraiment perturbé, il fallait qu’il ait les yeux verts. Beaucoup de gens ont les yeux verts, vous me direz, quoique, c’est la couleur d’yeux la plus rare, je crois. Je n’en ai pas parlé à Matéo, je le connais assez bien pour anticiper sa réponse, il me ferait comprendre qu’il s’en fiche, que ce n’est que des yeux, que ce n’est pas important. Et au fond, il a quand même raison, il y a plus important. Mais je n’arrive pas à l’oublier, puis il a de si beaux yeux que c’est difficile d’oublier son regard.  
Quand je tourne la tête vers lui, il ne nous fixe plus, il a mis son casque, il écoute sûrement de la musique. Il est tout seul, il mange son sandwich, lui aussi. Le soleil fait briller ses boucles, il n’a pas l’air heureux. Je ne sais pas ce qui me permet de penser cela, rien. Rien ne m’autorise à penser qu’il est malheureux, rien ne m’autorise à le mettre dans le même sac que moi. Pourtant, je me lève quand même. Je traverse la pelouse qui, malgré ce soleil et la douce chaleur, est encore un peu humide, elle me chatouille les chevilles, comme une caresse, comme quand les vagues remontent sur vos pieds. Je le vois relever la tête quand je marche sur le gravier à nouveau, ça me soulage, je n’aurais pas su comment l’interpeller. Je lui fais un sourire et me plante devant lui.  
_« Pourquoi es-tu tout seul ? Je peux m’asseoir ?_  
_\- Je suis bien tout seul. »_ Puis après un petit moment d’hésitation à me scruter, il hoche la tête. Alors je m’assieds, je vois Matéo nous regarder, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Aiden me regarde longtemps, il doit sûrement se demander pourquoi je suis là, même moi je ne sais pas. Je crois que je ne voulais pas le laisser tout seul.  
_« Tu es souvent tout seul ?_  
_\- Tu m’as l’air très curieux, toi._  
_\- Pas spécialement, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu étais tout seul._  
_\- Je le suis par ce que j’aime bien. Ça peut faire du bien d’être tout seul parfois._  
_\- Oui, tu as sûrement raison. En fait, je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir déjeuner avec nous. »_

J’avoue que ç’a été long d’obtenir une réponse, il m’a regardé longuement, comme si je venais d’une autre planète, comme si c’était impossible pour lui de déjeuner avec d’autres personnes. Je pense qu’il a juste besoin de temps pour s’intégrer, c’est normal, c’est comme ça quand on est nouveau. Sûrement que ses amis lui manquent, et c’est pas toujours facile de tisser un lien avec les autres quand on ne peut pas parler. Finalement, au bout de deux minutes- qui m’ont semblées en être dix- il s’est levé et a traversé la pelouse, et juste avant de le suivre, je me suis demandé si l’herbe lui chatouillait les chevilles aussi.  
Alors Matéo et Aiden sont assis sur le banc et moi, je suis assis par terre, en tailleur, en face d’eux pour pouvoir les regarder en face. Aiden finit son sandwich, Matéo est sur son téléphone et moi je les observe. Matéo a les cheveux blonds au soleil, il a de si grandes mains qu’elles pourraient encadrer mon visage fin à la perfection. Les yeux d’Aiden ressortent presque jaunes au soleil, c’est joli, cette couleur dorée, ça lui va bien. On échange quelques sourires de temps en temps puis il se lève pour aller jeter l’emballage de son sandwich, il revient vers nous et je me sens quand même soulagé, il aurait pu repartir.

 _« Tu viens d’où, Aiden ? J’ai décidé de commencer la conversation, comme pour le remercier d’être resté._  
_\- Je viens de Paris, et toi ? Tu as toujours habité là ?_  
_\- Oui, depuis qu’on est tous petits, on vit ici avec Matéo. Le changement doit être… important, non ? La capitale ne te manque pas ?_  
_\- Parfois, un peu, mais je suis bien ici. C’est joli, je n’ai pas encore eu le temps de tout visiter ou d’aller vraiment me promener, mais c’est une chouette région._  
_\- Tu aimes la montagne alors ? Tu fais du ski ?_  
_\- Je préfère la mer mais la montagne est très jolie, ici. Par contre, je n’aime pas le ski._  
_\- Moi non plus… »_

J’ai bien envie de lui proposer de venir se balader avec nous, en vélo. Et s’il ne sait pas faire de vélo ? C’est ridicule, tout le monde fait du vélo, non ? Mais Matéo risque de m’en vouloir, je n’ai pas envie de contrarier mon meilleur ami, ni de rejeter le nouveau. Ça me fait de la peine de le voir tout seul et je crois que c’est une réaction normale. Je pense que personne n’aime la solitude, c’est quelque chose de morbide auquel on s’attache et que l’on prétend supporter. Et, ce n’est pas par ce qu’on est seul physiquement qu’on est totalement seul, c’est Matéo qui m’avait dit ça.

 _« Matéo, on part toujours faire du vélo samedi ? il a l’air d’hésiter quelques instants, j’espère qu’il ne m’en voudra pas de proposer à Aiden._  
_\- Oui, pourquoi._  
_\- Aiden pourrait venir avec nous, non ?_  
_\- Oui s’il veut. »_

*

Le reste de la journée s’est déroulé calmement, les nuages ont commencé à recouvrir le soleil vers quinze heures environ ce qui n’a pas empêché quelques rayons de soleil de se faufiler dans ma chambre. Matéo est assis sur mon lit, il est venu faire ses devoirs avec moi, on n’a pas terminé trop tard et ça fait du bien de le revoir à la maison sans qu’il ne soit en colère. Aiden a accepté de venir faire du vélo avec nous et ça me fait réellement plaisir, je suis fier de pouvoir lui montrer la région, les montagnes, les vallées, pour une fois je pourrai photographier quelqu’un d’autre que Matéo. Ça va être une super journée, je le sens déjà. Le printemps arrive doucement et la météo annonce du beau temps, il y aura du soleil. Matéo pince gentiment mon bras et je lui souris, relevant la tête de mon dessin.  
_« À quoi tu penses ? Ça doit bien faire cinq minutes que tu regardes ta feuille en souriant._  
_\- Je me disais que samedi allait être une bonne journée, puis que finalement, tu t’entendais bien avec le nouveau._  
_\- Il n’est pas méchant. »_ Je souris, bien sûr qu’il ne l’est pas, ça se voit à sa démarche, au sourire qu’il m’a adressé quand je lui ai proposé de venir faire du vélo. Ça se voit dans ses yeux, qu’il n’est pas méchant.

Finalement, Matéo est resté dîner, ma mère est allée apporter une tarte aux voisins d’en face et Léa est tombée malade. Elle a attrapé un rhume, rien de grave, mais je m’inquiète quand même. Ses yeux pleurent tous seuls, ses lèvres tremblotent et même dans son gros pull, elle meurt de froid. Son nez coule, elle se l’essuie toutes les trente secondes avec la manche de son pull, elle baille beaucoup et s’accroche à mon bras. Matéo repart juste après le dîner et me prévient qu’il ne peut pas me raccompagner demain après les cours, il a rendez-vous. C’est dans ces moments là que je me rends compte que Matéo grandit sans moi, de son côté. Il voit de plus en plus de filles, des garçons parfois. C’est pas la première fois qu’il ne peut pas me raccompagner après les cours, au fond c’est pas réellement problématique, je sais rentrer chez moi tout seul, mais je sais qu’un jour il va tomber amoureux, il va rester avec une autre personne et je ne serai bientôt plus aussi important. Et je crois que ça me fait peur.

J’ai gardé Léa avec moi ce soir, elle est tellement malade que je n’ai pas le cœur à la laisser toute seule. Je lui ai enlevé son pull trempé de larmes et de morve et je lui ai donné un des miens, elle nage tellement dedans, qu’on croirait qu’elle pourrait disparaître là dessous. Elle s’est assise sur mon lit, en tailleur, le bas de mon pull lui tombant sur les jambes. Je lui remonte les manches autant que je peux et embrasse son front avant d’essuyer son nez, avec un mouchoir. J’essaie de lui lire une histoire avec mes mains, ça me fait plaisir. Je sais bien qu’elle ne comprend pas tout mais avec les illustrations, c’est plus facile. Je peux lui montrer une image et lui dire ce que ça représente, en langage des signes. Parfois elle les refait, parfois elle regarde juste les images. Lorsque j’arrive à la fin de l’histoire, Léa est paisiblement endormie contre mon bras, ses petites mains agrippant mon t-shirt. Alors je la couche et je m’allonge près d’elle et juste avant de m’endormir à mon tour, je la serre fort pour contre moi pour qu’elle n’aie jamais peur la nuit, elle aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La photo est une oeuvre de Sam Live, vous pouvez retrouver son travail ici : https://www.flickr.com/photos/designedwithsam/


	5. Chapitre 4

 

 

 

Le samedi matin, lorsque je me réveille après une nuit douloureuse et pleine de cauchemars, le soleil brille déjà haut au dessus de la montagne. Je peux le voir de mon lit à travers les carreaux embués pour cause d’humidité. C’est dingue comme, au fil des semaines, on peut voir la nature changer de couleur, devenir plus verte pour les feuilles de arbres, plus roses pour les boutons de fleurs, plus blancs parfois, tels les pissenlits. J’adore ça, les pissenlits. Ça peut signifier quelque chose, bien sûr il faut y trouver un sens personnel, il faut que ce soit intime, qu’il n’y ait que vous qui puissiez savoir ce que vous savez. Un truc à vous, que personne ne saura jamais. Alors vous voyez, lorsque je souffle sur un pissenlit, j’ai cette impression que tout mon passé s’envole, et que chaque autre fleur qui repoussera est un infime moment de mon futur.  
Je n’ai pas envie de sortir de ma couette, il y fait bien trop chaud, la douceur des draps contre ma peau sèche me fait le plus grand bien. Pourtant, je dors peu le matin, généralement mes yeux s’ouvrent d’eux-mêmes vers sept heures, sans même l’accord de mon corps. Je crois qu’au bout de huit heures de sommeil, je me réveille, je n’y vois aucune autre solution. Alors entre nous, l’équinoxe printanier est vraiment le plus agréable. Bien sûr, chaque changement de saison est à chaque fois un superbe spectacle et c’est sûrement une des choses de la nature dont je ne me lasserai jamais. Puis, quand je me réveille à sept heures, et qu’il ne fait plus nuit, ça me rassure toujours, je n’ai plus l’impression d’être totalement en avance sur le reste du Monde.

Faut croire que mes draps me tiennent au piège, ils sentent le lilas et la lavande aussi. J’aurais aimé dire que c’est mon parfum, ou mon gel douche qui sent comme cela mais hélas, c’est la lessive de maman. Moins romantique tout de suite, non ? Bref, c’est samedi et selon moi, il n’est pas moins de huit heures. De toutes façons, je n’en ai guère cure de me lever ce matin, c’est le week-end. Je sais juste que je dois être au bout de la rue à onze heures et demi. Je ne sais pas encore où nous sommes censés rejoindre Aiden, il a dit qu’il nous préviendrait par sms. Apparemment, Matéo a pris son numéro de téléphone mais bon, logiquement s’il habite juste en face de chez moi, je n’aurai aucun soucis à aller sonner chez lui tout de même. Je trouverai forcément quelque chose. Matéo viendra avec moi dans le pire des cas. Peu importe, je veux qu’Aiden parte avec nous. C’est une randonnée que l’on fait chaque année au printemps. Souvent, Matéo prend son appareil photo et moi mon aquarelle et on finit assis en haut de la montagne, à peindre la vallée. C’est toujours très agréable, l’année dernière, on l’a fait sous la pluie et c’était la meilleure de toutes, on a failli glisser plus d’une fois bien que nous étions à pieds. Les photos que Matéo avaient prises étaient sublimes, malheureusement je n’ai pas pu peindre mais les souvenirs sont toujours bien là dans un coin de ma tête.

Malgré la chaleur du lit, du soleil tapant contre mes draps blancs, je suis bien obligé de me lever à un moment donné pour me préparer, mettre quelque chose sur le dos. Une fois ma chemise à carreaux et mon jean enfilé, je descends rapidement les escaliers de ma maison, dans lesquels mon père avait soigneusement installé une lumière automatique lorsque j’avais huit ans car j’avais peur d’avancer seul dans le noir. D’ailleurs, malgré mes huit ans de plus, je suis toujours incapable de faire quoique ce soit dans un noir complet. On ne sait jamais qui peut arriver, ce qui peut se passer, ni ce qui se passe dans un coin de la pièce. Puis, dans le noir, on ne voit jamais les belles choses, on ne s’imagine que les mauvaises.

Mes parents sont à la cuisine, attablés autour d’un opulent petit déjeuner constitué de toutes sortes d’aliments qui ne me donnent nullement faim. Je les salue d’un léger geste de main, d’un sourire et attrape une pomme verte avant de sortir de la maison. Je récupère mon vélo attaché à l’arbre du jardin, toujours au même endroit que la dernière fois. Les montagnes sont encore plus belles de dehors, le soleil m’en ferait presque mal aux yeux mais s’il y a bien une chose que je refuse de porter ce sont des lunettes de soleil : pour rien au monde je ne me priverai de toute cette belle lumière.

Matéo est en bas de la rue, en train de nettoyer son vélo, penché en avant, une éponge à la main. Ses fesses tendues vers moi et son jean glissant, on peut apercevoir son caleçon blanc de l’autre bout de la rue, ce qui m’arrache un léger rire. J’arrive à sa hauteur, il à posé son enceinte sur un banc, son téléphone est dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, il secoue la tête un peu dans tous les sens. Je me laisse tomber sur le banc et lui souris quand il relève la tête.  
_« Je finis juste d’astiquer mon vélo et je te dis bonjour._  
_\- Pas de soucis. »_ Je croise mes jambes, croque dans ma pomme et remonte les manches de ma chemise en le regardant faire. Il frotte soigneusement, cinq, dix fois au même endroit s’il le faut. Ce qui est, à mon avis, inutile puisque de toutes façons, dans moins de deux heures, il va le faire rouler dans la terre, son beau vélo. Mais je ne fais aucune remarque, je sais qu’il est là depuis au moins une demie heure et qu’il est bien conscient qu’il va devoir le refaire ce soir. De temps en temps, il passe une main trempée sur son jean pour pouvoir remettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, son visage se relève vers moi et il me fait un petit sourire. Le père de Matéo boit, je sais que c’est récurrent et que quand ça arrive, il ne faut surtout pas se mettre en travers de son chemin. Matéo n’en parle jamais, il préfère me faire croire que tout va bien de son côté pour ne pas m’inquiéter. Seulement, j’arrive à le voir, lorsqu’il est triste. Souvent, il passe ses nuits dehors, soit avec moi, soit avec des filles que je ne connais pas. Je sens bien qu’il est en train de lâcher prise depuis quelques jours, c’est presque évident, il s’énerve pour un rien, passe la plupart de son temps dans la rue, soit à astiquer son vélo, soit à aller marcher des heures durant. La plupart du temps, je viens avec lui, il me cherche devant chez moi et on marche jusqu’au sommet de la montagne, on fume puis on redescend sans jamais s’échanger un mot. Lors de ces moments-là, il m’embrasse toujours sur le front avant de rentrer chez lui et j’ai toujours ressenti ce geste comme une excuse, comme s’il me disait je suis désolé, Lou, la prochaine fois je serai plus fort.

Justement, ses lèvres sur mon front me ramènent doucement à moi, j’ai encore le trognon de ma pomme dans la main, le soleil tape contre ma joue et Matéo se redresse, récupérant son enceinte. Son petit ménage est vite terminé, il passe un coup de jet sur son vélo, un coup de serviette sur la selle et finit par s’asseoir à côté de moi. Mon bras passe autour de ses épaules et on soupire tous les deux, nos épaules se soulèvent puis s’affaissent. Il passe sa manche sur ses joues et j’embrasse sa peau, humide, tarie avant de me lever et de lui mimer un sourire.  
_« Il s’est passé quelque chose ?_  
_\- Rien de grave, Lou. Aiden ne devrai pas tarder. »_

Je sais qu’il esquive ma question, une fois de plus, qu’il préfère s’enfermer dans un silence que j’aurais aimé ne pas subir, dans une spirale infernale et que, dans deux ou trois semaines, ce qui vient de se passer recommencera car il refuse d’en parler à qui que ce soit. J’embrasse son front, puis sa joue avant qu’Aiden n’arrive et je le serre dans mes bras, perdant toute forme de pudeur et de virilité.  
Matéo se recule, me sourit dignement, fais rouler ses épaules de ce geste que je déteste, comme s’il cherchait à se mettre en avant, faire ressortir sa force, il devient si intimidant. Puis il pose sa grande main sur mon épaule, embrasse ma tempe et nous nous rasseyons, attendant patiemment Aiden.

Ledit Aiden arrive, d’un pas nonchalant, comme s’il était emprisonné dans son propre corps, il a cette expression sur son visage qui m’aspire au réconfort, j’ai envie de le protéger, de lui montrer nos beaux paysages, de l’emmener dans le Vercors, qu’on contemple les falaises en silence –puisque c’est ce à quoi on aura le droit pour l’éternité. Je lui souris, aussi grand que je peux, mes yeux se plissent un peu, on se lève, Matéo et moi et Aiden s’approche encore, tenant sa bicyclette rouge luisante d’une main.  
On n’échange pas un signe, on reste tous les trois un peu bêtes, ne sachant pas quoi faire, l’hésitation, la gêne s’empare de nous trois et finalement, c’est Aiden, qui brise ce mur en embrassant ma joue, puis en serrant simplement la main de Matéo.

Lorsqu’Aiden pose ses lèvres sur ma peau, je pourrais sourire, je pourrais pleurer pour ressentir cela encore. Ce léger picotement sur ma peau, pour sentir le regard colérique, presque jaloux, envieux de Matéo sur moi. Ces yeux noirs ébène de colère, et le sourire angélique d’Aiden. Et si c’est un ange, je lui signerai mes louanges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La photo vient de http://peachyforsomepeople.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapitre 5

 

 

 

 

Matéo ouvre la marche, Aiden la ferme et moi, je suis au milieu. On se contente tous les deux de suivre Matéo, bientôt, on pourra rouler tous l’un à côté des autres mais pour l’instant, on doit rester sur le bas côté. C’est la partie la moins belle et intéressante de la journée. Tout ce qu’on voit à perte de vue c’est la nationale, des ronds points et des voitures. Dans une petite demie heure, on tournera à droite, dans les champs. Puis on se dirigera vers la montagne. On grimpera les petits sentiers abrupts des côtes, les montées sont rudes mais je jure qu’une fois arrivés en haut, on le sait, que ça vaut le coup. On pédale assez vite, pas trop. Sur du plat, je dirais qu’on est à 7km/heure. En montée, sûrement à d 2 ou 3.  
Au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes, Matéo tend le bras à sa droite. Il le fait toujours car c’est habituellement lui qui ouvre la marche. On tourne alors, nos vélos vacillent sous la terre et les graviers remplaçant le goudron de la route alors on donne tout ce qu’on peut, sous la soleil tapant de midi. Le paysage est beaucoup plus agréable à regarder, la montagne se dresse devant nous, encore plus grande, encore plus verte et monstrueuse. On pourrait croire qu’on va s’écraser juste dedans.  
Finalement, on décide de s’arrêter avant la montée. Nos vélos se retrouvent à terre, nous aussi, assis en rond à la lisière du champ de maïs juste derrière nous. C’est presque la même situation que lorsqu’on a invité Aiden à cette sortie, à la différence de la dernière fois, Aiden est tout blotti contre moi et ça me plait. Beaucoup, cette facilité au toucher, habituellement, ça me gênerait. Seulement, j’ai l’impression que je le connais depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour le repousser, comme si tout était naturel. Alors je tourne la tête vers lui, on se regarde, et lorsque l’on se sourit, un rayon de soleil passe sur son visage et l’espoir de ses yeux resplendit jusque dans les miens.

Malheureusement, la pause déjeuner ne s’éternise pas, il nous faut reprendre la route si nous voulons atteindre le sommet avant la fin de l’après-midi. On s’échange quelques brefs signes, pour récapituler pour l’itinéraire et nous reprenons nos vélos sous la douce chaleur d’un soleil printanier. Lorsque la montée devient trop dure, nous nous levons sur nos selles, nous chauffons nos cuisses et nos mollets autant que nous pouvons, nous nous essoufflons car nous savons que ce qui se trouve là-haut vaut mille efforts.

Plus que mille efforts. Plus que mille soupirs. Nous avons transpiré, j’ai un peu de mal à réguler ma respiration non seulement à cause de la montée difficile et pentue que l’on vient de faire mais surtout à cause du merveilleux paysage se dressant devant nous. Nous avons directement jeté nos vélos, nous nous sommes assis dans l’herbe fraiche, en tailleur. L’herbe est humide, je le sens à travers mon jean, j’ai les cuisses mouillées. En face de nous, les montagnes dont les arbres touchent le ciel, caressent les nuages. Matéo a branché son enceinte, Aiden et lui se balancent un peu au rythme d’une musique inexistante pour moi. Il fait passer le paquet de tabac, Aiden se roule une cigarette de ses longs doigts fins, il passe le bout de sa langue sur le papier à rouler, ses lèvres pulpeuses prennent parfaitement la forme du filtre. Il tourne sa tête, m’adresse un petit sourire et c’est comme si toute sa timidité s’enfuyait. Comme si derrière le garçon muet à capuche, il y avait un jeune homme empli de vie. Ses épaules se courbent, il baisse la tête alors qu’il sourit. Il doit sûrement me trouver dingue, à le regarder comme cela alors je ne m’attarde pas, j’attrape simplement le paquet de tabac pour rouler à mon tour.  
Matéo se lève, pour s’asseoir face à nous, il veut sûrement discuter. Il se laisse tomber dans l’herbe, une main derrière lui pour tomber proprement. Ses lèvres s’étirent en un petit sourire et il continue de secouer la tête très lentement, un geste calme et apaisé.  
« De quoi parle cette musique ? » Matéo aime beaucoup la musique, il m’en parle souvent. Il me parle des artistes qu’il admire et des paroles des chansons qu’il préfère. J’allume la cigarette que je tiens entre mon index et mon majeur et ferme les yeux à peine cinq secondes, laisse ma tête tomber de côté tandis que le soleil couchant effleure ma joue. Ma tempe cogne contre l’épaule d’Aiden mais je ne me plains pas, et je ne bouge pas. Je rouvre les yeux et place ma main en visière, il ne reste plus que quelques minutes avant que le soleil ne disparaisse derrière la montagne face à nous.

 _« Il me semble que c’est l’histoire d’une femme dont le fils est parti. Puis elle reste avec le chanteur et ils partent en avion rejoindre son père. Mais tu vois, les paroles ne sont pas si importantes._  
_\- C’est la mélodie qui l’est ?_  
_\- Exact. Je crois que ça pourrait parler d’un truc absolument affreux que la chanson resterait apaisante._  
_\- Parle moi de la mélodie. »_ La toute première fois que j’ai demandé à Matéo de me parler d’une mélodie, il ‘a regardé comme si je venais d’une autre planète. Mais la mélodie, ça ne s’explique pas, ça s’écoute, ça se ressent, avait-il dit. J’ai secoué la tête, nous n’avions que treize ans, nous étions sur les balançoires de son jardin. J’ai reposé la question à chaque fois que je le voyais secouer sa tête, que je l’observais danser ou se dandiner puis il a fini par y répondre. Il m’a décrit chaque émotion traversant les instruments, et l’effet que ç’avait sur lui.  
_« C’est une mélodie très douce, un peu rythmée, et calme : comme les vagues qui s’échouent sur la plage en été, lorsqu’il n’y a pas de vent et que tout est calme, au moment du coucher du soleil. C’est comme un sourire, tout plein d’amour. C’est surtout apaisant, tu pourrais facilement t’endormir avec cette musique._  
_\- Tu sais, Matéo, si je pouvais entendre la musique, je ne m’endormirais pas avec. Je l’écouterais. »_ Un léger sourire naît sur les lèvres dudit Matéo, son regard bienveillant se pose sur moi et ses épaules se lèvent et s’affaissent presque en un seul mouvement.  
_« Je le sais bien._  
_\- C’est tout ?_  
_\- La mélodie ? Oui. »_

C’est déjà pas mal, je lui souris et tire sur ma cigarette, satisfait de sa réponse. Je sens Aiden gigoter sous ma tempe –ce qui me rappelle que je suis à moitié couché sur lui : idée me gênant énormément- et je me redresse. Il écrase sa cigarette sous sa chaussure et, encore une fois, mon esprit divague totalement à la vue du visage d’Aiden, noyé dans les couleurs du soleil couchant, presque endormi. Le soleil crée un reflet brun dans les boucles parfaitement rondes d’Aiden, j’aimerais y passer mes doigts.

Doucement, le soleil laisse place aux premières étoiles, je ne sais pas encore si nous passerons la nuit ici mais c’est fort probable. Matéo et moi aimons tellement cela. Seulement, ce soir, Aiden est avec nous et ce serait compréhensible que ses parents ne veuillent pas qu’il reste dormir dehors.

« Est-ce que vous voulez qu’on reste là cette nuit ? J’ai quelques paquets de chips dans mon sac à dos, de la bière, des cigarettes. Mais je n’ai ni couverture ni matelas gonflable. » Nous rions tous deux un peu alors que Matéo continue de signer, parlant au même moment pour Aiden. « Après, si Aiden n’a pas l’autorisation, on rentre.  
\- Mon père s’en fiche, je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas quand je rentrais, il sait que je suis avec vous, il n’y aura aucun problème. »

Un grand sourire naît alors sur mon visage alors que mon meilleur ami s’empresse d’ouvrir la bouteille de bière. Aiden roule trois cigarettes tandis que je choisis une musique, pour eux, évidemment. J’aime bien le faire, selon les titres. Celui qui me paraît le plus joli mais aussi selon les artistes. Matéo aime bien m’en parler, alors à force, je sais ce qu’il préfère mais si je n’ai aucune idée de ce que c’est réellement. Celle que je lance s’appelle She lays down. Le titre me plaît bien et Matéo me sourit, me faisant un clin d’œil avant de rire un peu –geste que je reconnais grâce à ce petit tremblement que font ses épaules lorsqu’il sourit.  
« Quoi ?  
\- C’est la même chanson que celle dont je t’ai parlé.  
\- Vraiment ? Le titre est joli.  
\- La chanson aussi. » Elle m’a l’air. Elle doit l’être, en tous cas, je connais Matéo et les goûts qu’il a en général. Il a tendance à apprécier les bonnes choses.

Alors que le voile de la nuit s’allonge entièrement au dessus de la vallée, nous faisons de même, tous trois allongés côtes à côtes et je sais, à partir de ce moment-là, que même si j’ai deux garçons de part et d’autres de mon corps : je suis seul. Totalement. Aucune ne discussion ne s’engagera à partir de maintenant. Aucune main ne se lèvera vers le ciel pour me signer quoique ce soit, peut-être qu’ils parleront, mais en attendant ceci est mon instant. Je suis de retour dans mon Monde, personne ne peut y entrer. Tout est dans ma tête, je suis comme intouchable, insensible à chaque son et à chaque geste. Comme si j’avais disparu, seules les étoiles au dessus de moi arrivent à me voir réellement.  
Je suis seul avec elles.  
Ou pas totalement car, lorsque nos cigarettes s’allument et que deux petites étincelles viennent percer l’obscurité, je sens Aiden se coller contre moi. Et c’est très agréable.  
 


	7. Chapitre 6

 

 

 

J’ai fini par m’endormir, la tête contre l’épaule d’Aiden, en position fœtale, sûrement à cause du froid. Et lorsque je me réveille, le soleil n’est pas encore levé. Matéo est assis en tailleur à côté de moi, Aiden le regarde. Ils parlent et je m’étire, pour faire remarquer que je suis réveillé. Un sourire naît sur les lèvres de mon meilleur ami et je m’assieds, Aiden me suivant.  
_« T’as bien dormi ?_  
_\- Oui. Vous avez dormi ?_  
_\- Pas une minute. »_ Je hausse les épaules, j’en avais besoin. L’odeur d’Aiden était rassurante, apaisante alors je n’ai pas eu trop de mal à m’endormir sereinement.

Matéo finit rapidement sa cigarette, c’est comme s’ils avaient attendu mon réveil pour repartir, ils s’empressent tous deux, puis on enfourche nos vélos avant de redescendre. La descente se fait beaucoup plus facilement et tranquillement, l’air frais de l’aube fouette nos visages, les arbres défilent à toute vitesse de part et d’autre de nous. Très vite, nous rejoignons la petite route de terre au milieu des épis de blé et par dessus les champs d’or, le soleil se lève. En à peine vingt minutes, nous regagnons la petite route départementale pour rentrer chez nous. Arrivés dans notre rue, nous accompagnons Aiden jusqu’au portail de sa maison. Il embrasse la joue de Matéo –qui reste un peu bête car, ici, entre hommes, on ne se fait pas la bise. En tous cas, pas lorsque l’on se connaît si peu. Puis il pose ses jolies lèvres au coin des miennes avant de déposer quelque chose dans ma main que je tiens fort, sans même savoir ce qu’il y dépose, je le range ensuite dans ma poche. Puis il rentre dans sa maison, et Matéo et moi retournons vers chez moi, son bras autour de mes épaules.

Il est encore tôt lorsque nous rentrons à la maison, l’horloge indique huit heures et demies. C’est pour cela que nous montons dans ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds, un paquet de gâteaux à la main. Même si je n’entends pas le bruit causé par chacun de mes pas, mes parents m’ont appris à marcher lentement, sans taper des pieds. C’est chouette, car je ne les ai jamais réveillés le matin. Matéo se laisse tomber sur mon lit, sur le ventre, en enfouissant sa tête dans mon oreiller. Je me dirige dans ma salle de bains, attrape un caleçon dans mon tiroir à sous-vêtements et un t-shirt dans le tiroir à t-shirts. Je suis toujours très organisé, que ce soit pour ma commode, pour mes livres, mes DVD. Tout est trié par vêtements, éditions et réalisateurs. Ou alors dans l’ordre alphabétique, cela dépend de mon humeur. Je prends une longue douche, regardant mon corps de haut en bas. Je me trouve un peu « mal-fait. » Certes, la beauté est relative, mais si je devais relativiser sur ma beauté, je me trouverais moche. Mes épaules sont trop pointues, mes clavicules ressortent trop, ma mâchoire est trop ronde et mon nez trop fin. Je ne suis pas spécialement musclé, un peu grassouillet sur les hanches, mes mains sous beaucoup trop osseuses et je ronge mes ongles. Encore une fois, mon point de vue n’est que subjectif.

Après une longue douche chaude, je m’habille, retourne dans la chambre. Matéo est endormi, et je profite de cet instant pour récupérer l’objet d’Aiden dans ma poche.  
C’est un petit paquet, emballé avec du simple papier fin. À l’intérieur, il y a une jolie chaînette dont j’avais déjà remarqué l’existence autour du cou d’Aiden. Les maillons sont très petits, et le collier est couleur or. Au bout de celui-ci, un pendentif en forme d’oiseau trône. Je l’attache autour de mon cou, le métal tiède effleure ma peau et vient finalement s’y poser pour de bon. Sur le papier, du paquet, il y a quelque chose d’écrit. C’est une écriture très soignée, presque calligraphiés, en minuscules, avec des boucles dans les L, et les O.

« Matéo m’a demandé de ne pas te le dire mais il s’est finalement endormi, ne lui dis pas que je te le dis. Je suis tout seul sous les étoiles et j’ai pensé que je devais t’offrir ce collier qui appartenait à ma maman. C’est un rouge-gorge mais ça ne se voit pas vraiment car il est tout en or. Je n’ai pas trop de places sur le papier, je ne te donne pas mon numéro mais si tu désires plus d’explications, ma porte est grande ouverte. –Aiden. »

Je replie le petit mot dont chaque mot me touche et me trouble profondément puis je le range dans mon carnet avant que je jette un coup d’œil à la maison en face de la mienne. Les volets des chambres du haut son fermés, sûrement qu’Aiden s’est endormi. Je m’assieds à côté de Matéo endormi et attrape mon ordinateur. J’ai différents mails, surtout des réseaux sociaux, un peu inintéressants. J’en ai deux du lycée, j’ai des absences à aller faire justifier.  
C’est finalement mon document Word que j’ouvre. Celui sur lequel j’écris des nouvelles, des petits textes, un peu tout ce qui me passe par la tête de l’ordre de l’imaginaire. Je relis quelques anciennes, j’en corrige, j’en efface. Je sais que je devrais les garder quelque part, ne pas les jeter définitivement mais pour moi, elles ne signifient plus rien. C’est ainsi que je finis par créer un nouveau document « Sans titre n°2 », laissant mes doigts pianoter le clavier, obéissant simplement à ma tête et mes pensées. À l’imaginaire.  
L’histoire parle d’une jeune fille, pour changer, car j’en avais assez de me mettre dans la peau de mes protagonistes. La jeune fille vit dans un manoir, au sommet d’une colline, il y a un orage et elle se cache car elle a peur. Le lendemain, un homme est retrouvé mort en dessous du grand chêne du village, frappé par la foudre. Choquée par la nouvelle, elle se rendre au grand chêne tous les jours jusqu’à être frappée à son tour, lors d’un orage très ravageur. Puis je ne sais pas ce qu’il va lui arriver, je ne sais pas si je la fais mourir, si je crée un autre univers. Je n’ai jamais écrit de science-fiction, alors dans le doute, j’enregistre le fichier sur mon bureau, et referme mon ordinateur avec, à l’intérieur, une jeune fille foudroyée au pied d’un arbre.  
La plupart du temps, mes histoires n’ont aucun rapport avec ma vie et mon histoire personnelle. J’essaie de faire quelque chose qui sort de ma vie, qui me permet de découvrir une autre part de moi, me mettant toujours inconsciemment à la place de mon personnage. Mais je n’ai jamais écrit sur un garçon sourd adorant écrire, je n’en vois pas l’intérêt, puis tout le monde s’en fout. Ce que j’aime dans l’écriture, c’est que je peux crée n’importe quoi, avec n’importe quel mot de la langue française. Autant dire qu’il y en a beaucoup, je m’amuse parfois à me poser des conditions, un nombre de mots ou des mots à utiliser. Je pioche des idées sur internet, mais la plupart du temps, je me débrouille tout seul. Je suis mon seul arbitre et cela me convient parfaitement, s’il y a bien un domaine où j’arrive à me débrouiller seul, c’est le domaine des mots écrits. Je l’appelle comme cela car je peux lire, je peux écrire. Ce sont juste des mots écrits, leur sonorité, je ne la connais pas, je sais juste les signer. Alors parfois je choisis des adjectifs que j’aime signer, pas par rapport à leur sens, par rapport à la forme que prennent mes doigts lorsque je les dis. Et tout me paraît plus poétique.

Matéo se réveille après midi, je ne sais pas combien de temps il a dormi cette nuit mais apparemment pas beaucoup. Ma mère nous appelle presque simultanément pour aller à table et nous descendons.

Le repas se passe vite, je n’échange pratiquement pas avec mes parents ce midi sinon pour leur raconter un peu notre ballade. Matéo propose qu’on sorte, qu’on aille « réviser » dehors. Je sais qu’il dit « réviser » devant mes parents pour qu’ils me laissent sortir, mais en vérité nous allons juste s’asseoir au soleil et discuter, profiter du beau temps pendant qu’il est encore là.  
C’est comme ça que nous nous retrouvons assis dans l’herbe du petit parc à quelques petites rues, avec des cigarettes. Il allume la sienne, puis la mienne et il tire avant de souffler vers le ciel, menton vers le haut, cou tendu. Ses veines ressortent je trouve ça joli.

 _« Ton collier est nouveau ?_  
_\- C’est Aiden qui me l’a donné._  
_\- Pourquoi ? »_ Il paraît étonné, c’est vrai que ce n’est pas fréquent, de donner son pendentif à des gens que l’on connaît à peine mais ce geste me touche et le collier est très beau.  
_« Je ne sais pas, je dois aller le voir chez lui pour lui demander, j’irai soit demain soit dans la soirée._  
_\- D’accord. Tu l’aimes bien ?_  
_\- Ouais, vraiment. Il est très gentil et c’est sympa qu’il parle la langue des signes. J’ai l’impression d’être un peu plus sociable._  
_\- Tu n’as jamais été asocial ou quoi que ce soit. C’est juste compliqué, essaie de le comprendre ne te rabaisse pas._  
_\- Tu crois ?_  
_\- Bien sûr que oui, je le vois, que c’est difficile et toi aussi. Tu le sais. Je suis là pour te traduire mais je ne suis pas tout le temps avec toi et heureusement. Mais tu apprends à lire sur les lèvres, c’est super ça. »_

En effet, depuis l’âge de mes douze ans, j’ai commencé à lire sur les lèvres. Il y a de simples trucs que je sais lire uniquement sur les lèvres mais cela reste difficile. Je me souviens avoir passé des heures avec Mathilde pour qu’elle m’aide et encore aujourd’hui, on s’y entraîne une heure par semaine. Ça m’est arrivé de tenir des dialogues avec Matéo sans qu’il ne signe aucune de ses paroles, et c’était vraiment encourageant, de savoir que je peux comprendre tout le monde. Seulement, moi, je ne peux pas être compris partout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La photo vient de theoutdoorliving.tumblr.com


	8. Chapitre 7

 

 

 

22h. Je suis devant la porte d’Aiden. Il est tard, sa famille doit sûrement déjà à cette heure-ci, sûrement que lui aussi. Mais je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher, depuis que Matéo est rentré chez lui, je triture mon nouveau pendentif dans tous les sens. Pourquoi me l’a-t-il offert après tout ? On n’est pas si proches que ça, on ne se connaît à peine et il m’offre le pendentif que sa maman lui a offert, c’est qu’elle doit être contente maintenant. Je ne suis pas venu lui rendre, c’est un cadeau et un cadeau ne se refuse pas. Je suis simplement venu pour qu’il m’explique, pour qu’il m’éclaire un peu car je suis totalement perdu. J’ai le poing suspendu en face du bois de sa porte, prêt à frapper. Cette situation m’angoisse, je devrais être dans mon lit et il est dans le sien, pour sûr. Je me recule un peu, pour voir si les lumières sont toujours allumées. En effet, la chambre de droite est éclairée, je peux y voir les rideaux rouges tirés, en me mordant le gras du pouce. Je ne pourrais même pas crier son prénom, je suis juste comme un idiot devant sa porte pour un collier. Mais voyez-vous, ce n’est pas n’importe quel collier : c’est le collier de sa maman et personne n’offre le collier de sa maman comme cela, à quelqu’un que l’on connaît à peine. Je me contredis, je le sais. J’essaie de peser le pour du contre mais c’est impossible. D’un côté, j’aime le mystère de ce cadeau, j’aime réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre, j’aime essayer de deviner. D’ailleurs j’ai élaboré pleins de théories, là-dessus. Petit 1), soit il n’aime pas du tout le pendentif et me le refile car je suis gentil. Problème, je suis presque sûr qu’Aiden, gentil comme il est, aurait quand même gardé le bijou de sa maman. Ou alors, petit 2), il s’est disputé avec sa maman il y a peu et il tient à s’en séparer, ce qui serait l’hypothèse la plus probable mais dans ce cas, je lui rendrais dans l’espoir que tout s’arrange. Et enfin, petit 3), sa maman détestait ce collier, s’en fichait totalement, lui aussi alors au lieu de le revendre, me l’offre.  
Dans les cas petits 1) et 3), je garde le pendentif, dans le cas petit 2), je lui rends.  
Finalement, la lumière s’éteint, dans un élan de panique, je frappe de toute ma force contre la porte, trois coups, en espérant qu’il vienne m’ouvrir. Lui, et pas quelqu’un de sa famille.

Il faut croire que je n’ai pas de chance. Ou alors que je suis très culotté, car c’est un grand monsieur, assez costaud, aux cheveux gris. Ses lèvres bougent très vite, il est en t-shirt caleçon, je l’ai sûrement réveillé. Dans la panique, je signe. Je signe très vite, je tremble un peu.  
_« Bonsoir, je sais que je vous dérange ou que je vous réveille sûrement, est-ce qu’Aiden est là ? »_ L’homme se stoppe, regarde mes mains et hoche la tête. Juste ça. Pas de froncements de sourcils, rien. Il faut dire que pendant un temps je trouve cela bizarre, puis je me rappelle qu’Aiden signe aussi. On reste un moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, il soupire puis j’ose signer à nouveau.  
_« Je peux le voir ? Il dort peut-être._  
_\- À l’étage, la première porte à droite. »_ Je hoche la tête, rentre dans la maison. Je sens le regard du papa d’Aiden me détailler entièrement, je lui adresse un léger sourire un peu désolé. Par ce que bon, normalement, on ne toque pas chez les gens à 22h, encore moins un dimanche soir lorsqu’on n’est pas invités et que tout le monde doit se lever tôt le lendemain. Puis, lorsque nos regards se croisent à nouveau, je remarque que ses yeux se sont posés sur mon cou, au niveau du bijou et que ses orbes sont emplis de larmes.

Je me dépêche de monter les escaliers, doucement, comme je sais le faire chez moi. Je toque –encore- à la porte d’Aiden. Il tourne la poignée et je rentre dans sa chambre en lui souriant.  
_« Je te dérange ? Ton papa m’a dit de monter…_  
_\- Tu as vu papa ?_  
_\- Oui. Je l’ai réveillé, en toquant je crois. Je m’en veux un peu. »_ Il me sourit, hausse les épaules et se rassied sur son lit. Il cale un marque page dans son bouquin et me fait signe de venir m’asseoir. Cette situation est très embarrassante, je n’ai jamais mis les pieds chez un ami à moi –autre que Matéo- et c’est agréable. Je me sens apprécié, social. Comme disait Matéo, c’est plus facile à partir du moment où Aiden signe aussi. Il me comprend, on arrive à se comprendre, à discuter sans problème ni hésitation.  
_« Il est très tard, vraiment, c’est pas correct de toquer chez les gens aussi tard. Pardon._  
_\- Ne t’excuse plus et viens t’asseoir, j’obéis._  
_\- Je viens te parler du collier. J’aimerais comprendre un peu. »_  
Je le sens rire un peu, il laisse sa tête tomber contre son oreiller et hausse les épaules.

 _« Le rouge-gorge est un oiseau chanteur, le préféré de ma maman. Elle les aime beaucoup, j’ai eu son bijou lorsque j’ai… lorsqu’ils ont découvert mon mutisme. Je l’ai depuis pas mal de temps, j’avais envie de te le donner, c’est tout._  
_\- Mais je ne chante pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu’est un rouge-gorge. Je ne sais pas comment ils chantent. Alors pourquoi ?_  
_\- Pour que tu aies un bout de chanson près de toi. »_  
Je ne sais pas si c’est la vraie raison de ce cadeau, je ne sais pas s’il le pensait lorsqu’il a décidé de me l’offrir. Mais ce qui est sûr, c’est qu’il le dit. Il le pense maintenant, et ça m’émeut énormément. Il m’en faut peu, c’est vrai, je le sais. Je suis un garçon émotif, sensible. Mais jamais personne en dehors de ma famille et Matéo ne m’avait dit une aussi belle chose.

 _« C’est merveilleux._  
_\- Le rouge-gorge ?_  
_\- Ce que tu dis. J’aime beaucoup. Merci énormément. C’est tout ce qu’il me fallait. J’ai vu que tu lisais alors je vais retourner en face, dans ma chambre._  
_\- D’accord, pas de soucis. C’est chouette que tu sois venu._  
_\- Oui ? Merci. À demain ?_  
_\- À demain, sans problème. Dors bien. »_

Il m’a fait la bise, au coin des lèvres comme tout à l’heure, puis il m’a raccompagné jusqu’en bas. Je l’ai regardé fermer la porte. J’ai observé chacun de ses faits et gestes, tenant inconsciemment le pendentif au creux de ma paume, la main sur mon sternum. Puis je me suis reculé, et j’ai observé la lumière de sa chambre, la teinte rouge que ses rideaux créaient. Puis, lorsque la chambre s’est éteinte, je me suis retourné et je suis rentré chez moi. J’ai monté mes escaliers comme à mon habitude, sur la pointe des pieds et j’ai longtemps regardé la fenêtre d’en face, me demandant s’il dormait vraiment. Je suis allé sur mon toit, avec mon plaid et un roman, la lumière de ma chambre m’éclairant assez pour que je puisse y voir quelque chose.  
À présent installé sur les tuiles, les jambes croisées, à chaque page, voire chaque paragraphe, je lève les yeux vers la maison d’en face. Comme un élan de curiosité, me demandant à quoi il pourrait bien penser, ce qu’il pourrait bien faire. Peut-être qu’il pense à moi.  
Il doit être deux heures lorsque je retourne dans mon lit, soulagé que ma peau rafraîchie par le vent nocturne soit enfin au chaud sous mes draps. Ce soir-là, je m’endors très vite, plus vite que d’habitude, le rouge-gorge posé soigneusement sur ma table de nuit pour ne pas l’abîmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La photo est un dessin de jaydeboulton.tumblr.com


	9. Chapitre 8

 

La journée du lendemain se déroule comme n’importe quel jour. Banalement, répétitivement, rituellement. Les cours sont toujours les mêmes, Mathilde toujours aussi gentille et Aiden toujours avec nous. Matéo, toujours son bras autour de mes épaules, toujours avec moi, toujours à se battre. La semaine se déroule comme les autres jours. Banalement. Répétitivement. Comme chaque mot se couchant sur la feuille que vous êtes actuellement en train de lire. Les mêmes mots, les mêmes gestes, la même lassitude. Le soleil s’installant, les rires figés dans le temps, Aiden toujours un peu renfermé lorsque Matéo est là.  
Aiden me tirant par la main à la fin des cours, pour qu’on s’échappe en courant, sans rien échanger. Aucun signe. On s’assied souvent sur les marches du lycée, se grillant une cigarette. Une semaine que cela dure et que je m’amuse. Ça me fait rire, ce changement pourtant s’installant comme une habitude. Une habitude changeante.  
Vendredi. 18h. Fin des cours. Nous sommes assis sur les marches du lycée, une cigarette au coin des lèvres, le soleil se couche un peu plus loin, au dessus des maisons en face de nous. Matéo nous rejoint ce soir, pour changer. D’habitude, il avance sans nous regarder, un air triste sur le visage. Il ne vient plus travailler le soir à la maison, il se contente de passer son bras derrière ma nuque, d’embrasser mon front le matin et me laisser avec Aiden.  
Mais ce soir, Matéo n’est pas triste, il est en colère. Ça se lit sur son visage, sur son regard déçu sur moi, ses épaules tendues et ses mains crispées prêtes à signer. Cela me rappelle le jour avant l’arrivée d’Aiden ici. Deux semaines maintenant, ça paraît peu, et ça l’est. Je m’entends merveilleusement bien avec lui, il aime lire, il écoute beaucoup de musique dont il aime me parler. Et je sais, au fond de moi, que je mets Matéo de côté, et je m’en veux mais je n’arrive pas à changer cela, je n’arrive pas à me raisonner, à penser « allez, Lou, c’est ton meilleur ami. » Je n’y arrive pas car je n’y fais pas attention, et j’ai des tonnes d’argument pour me défendre. Seulement, maintenant, Matéo est là. On va se disputer, il va sûrement crier alors je préfère qu’on aille plus loin. Lorsque Matéo s’énerve, il fait de grands gestes, ses lèvres bougent vite en même temps, les veines de son cou se font plus marquantes et il frappe. Pas moi. Il ne me frappe jamais et ne le fera pas, il frappe à côté, il frappe ce qu’il peut. Matéo est comme cela, une colère noire bout à l’intérieur de lui et il se défoule par la violence.

 _« Excuse-moi, Aiden, je vais devoir y aller._  
_\- Pas de problème. »_  
Je m’éclipse avec Matéo, tous deux tête baissée, mains dans les poches. C’est un conflit d’adolescent qui, aux yeux d’une personne adulte n’aurait aucun intérêt. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je raconte cela, pourquoi je le choisis : pour moi, c’est important. Pour mon histoire aussi.  
Alors Matéo me prend par le bras et m’emmène chez lui. Il ne m’emmène jamais chez lui lorsqu’il y a ses parents, on sera donc seuls. Je serai seul, face à lui, face à ses cris que personne n’entendra. Il sera seul à me hurler dessus, à s’énerver et je serai calme. Cette situation nous rend nerveux, il est nerveux. Ses mains tremblent lorsqu’il ouvre la serrure, il me laisse rentrer et le violent courant d’air dans mon dos me laisse deviner qu’il vient de claquer la porte. Il rentre dans le séjour, me bousculant. Matéo ne me bouscule jamais, ne me touche jamais.

 _« Je doute que je ne suis pas ici pour rien._  
_\- Tu es con._  
_\- Je le suis sûrement, tu pourras me reprocher tout ce que tu veux, je ne m’en veux pas._  
_\- Tu te rends compte de la façon dont tu m’éjectes de ta vie ? »_

Une semaine. Banale. Répétitive. Rien qu’une semaine aux côtés de quelqu’un d’autre que Matéo. Une semaine durant laquelle j’ai voulu voir d’autres personnes, d’autres intérêts, d’autres paroles, d’autres manières de pensée que celle de Matéo. Inutile de détailler la crise de jalousie qui suit, elle est inutile. Bête et méchante. Il crie, il frappe un peu dans le mur, se fait mal à la main, s’excuse, me prend dans ses bras, me caresse le dos, se recule, s’excuse encore. J’hoche la tête, le pardonne et je ressors.  
Il pleut, j’ai toujours aimé la pluie mais je la préfère lorsque je suis à l’intérieur. Je crois que c’est un peu pareil pour tout le monde, on aime la pluie que lorsqu’on en est protégé, comme si elle était dangereuse. Je marche dans les flaques d’eau, saute même dedans. La porte de la maison d’Aiden s’ouvre, son papa sort, me fait un coucou de la main et je lui souris. Ce monsieur est gentil, Aiden dit qu’il ne m’en veut pas de les avoir réveillés, lui et le reste de sa famille, l’autre soir.

Posé sur mon lit, à ma fenêtre, celle-ci ouverte, je regarde la pluie tomber. Je réfléchis à ce que Matéo disait, il est jaloux, ça saute aux yeux. Mais j’ai comme l’impression qu’il s’éloigne de moi depuis plus de temps déjà, il a d’autres amis lui aussi. D’un côté, il n’a pas de raisons de m’en vouloir et je le sais, il le sait aussi, sinon il ne se serait pas excusé.

Je vois la petite tête de Léa passer par l’entrebâillement de la porte de ma chambre, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Du haut de ses quatre ans, elle est quand même capable de parler, de s’exprimer avec ses mains, de comprendre à peu près tout ce qu’on peut lui dire. Elle se hisse sur mon lit comme elle le peut, du haut de ses 98 centimètres, adorable. Léa est comme une boule de bonheur, elle se coince dans mes bras, s’assied sur mes genoux et je ferme la fenêtre pour ne pas qu’elle tombe malade, mes lèvres embrassant son crâne. Ses cheveux blonds, fins et bouclés s’emmêlent dans mes doigts et ses yeux se ferment, sa joue contre mon sternum. Coûte que coûte, je protègerai toujours Léa. Je sais qu’elle grandira, qu’on a un certain écart d’âge et que c’est fort probable qu’on se prenne la tête plus tard mais elle reste ma petite sœur. C’est pas n’importe quel lien qui nous unit, c’est celui du sang et selon moi, il n’y a rien qui puisse briser cela. Alors même si on risque de s’engueuler, même si on ne sera peut-être pas d’accord plus tard, même si à chaque bêtise, la faute me retombe dessus : il n’empêche que je donnerai tout pour elle. Pour que ma sœur soit heureuse, qu’elle ne manque de rien. Même si je me comporte comme un papa, que je suis trop protecteur, que parfois j’assure un rôle qui n’est pas le mien : je donnerai ma vie pour elle. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses mains crispées autour du col de mon t-shirt, elle s’est endormie. Il n’est pas si tard, peut-être 19h tout au plus et ça ne m’étonnerait même pas d’avoir loupé le repas.

Léa couchée dans mon lit, entre deux oreillers, j’attrape mon livre, mon téléphone et grimpe sur le toit encore humide de la pluie. L’ardoise froide rappe mes cuisses et j’installe ma couverture du dehors autour de mes épaules. Le ciel est encore trop couvert pour que je puisse apercevoir les étoiles, cependant une autre source de lumière attise ma curiosité : la chambre d’Aiden. Il a changé les rideaux, ils sont bleus maintenant mais je reconnais sa fenêtre sur le rebord de laquelle il a installé des plantes, des fleurs il me semble. L’éclairage de sa chambre fait ressortir le bleu marine comme un cobalt assez clair, peut-être plus proche du bleu roi. Aiden ferme ses volets le soir, je l’ai remarqué l’autre nuit lorsque j’étais assis à cet endroit même, écrivant.  
Seulement, ce soir, il laisse le bleu de ses rideaux faire du bien à mes yeux. Une couleur froide en contraste avec le jaune/orangé des lampadaires de notre rue, comme une lueur différente : la chambre d’Aiden illuminerait presque le pâté de maison. Mes rideaux sont violets et à travers le noir de la nuit, je trouve que nous émettons de jolies couleurs ressemblant à celles de l’Univers.  
Pas l’Univers noir comme il l’est en réalité, non. Un Univers imaginaire, enfantin, comme les dessins dans les livres d’histoire de Léa. Et il me plaît, cet Univers-là.

Ce soir-là, Aiden ne ferme pas ses volets. Il les laisse bien ouverts, m’arrachant même à un moment à l’Univers enfantin que je m’étais créé. Ses rideaux s’ouvrent, sa fenêtre aussi et je peux voir qu’il est assis sur son lit. Je ne vois pas chacun de ses traits, en détails, juste sa masse de cheveux bouclés, ainsi que la lumière émanant de sa chambre. Je voudrais qu’il me voie, qu’il me signe de venir avec lui, qu’il me dise que tout s’oublie. Peut-être qu’à force de prier très fort, nos vœux s’exaucent car son visage se tourne vers moi. Je ne pourrais dire que nos regards se croisent, on est trop loin, mais on se regarde tellement longtemps que l’expression serait presque appropriée. Presque car, contre toute attente, je vois sa silhouette se relever, ses bras fermer sa fenêtre, ses rideaux. Et la lumière s’éteint, me ramenant brusquement à ma réalité : ici, c’est la Terre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le gif vient de leave-me-colourless.tumblr.com


	10. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À Arianne, ma meilleure amie.

 

 

En maternelle et en début de primaire, avant de rencontrer Matéo, j’étais souvent tout seul. Incapable d’entendre les cris d’amusement des autres enfants, je restais avec mon aide de vie scolaire de l’époque. Ce n’était pas une époque facile et je me demande aujourd’hui, comment j’ai réussi à lier avec Matéo ce quelque chose d’impossible avec tous les autres enfants. J’ai voyagé d’établissements en établissements, souvent des écoles pour mal-entendants. Pourtant, jamais je n’avais pensé à aller m’asseoir à côté de personne. Pas une seconde j’ai pensé que moi aussi, je pouvais participer aux jeux de tous les enfants. J’avais cinq ans lorsque une main avant tapé contre mon épaule.  
Je n’avais pas rencontré Matéo à l’école mais au parc en bas de ma rue, celui où l’on aime se poser aujourd’hui pour fumer sans que nos parents le voient. Je me souviens d’exactement tout, du mouvement de ses lèvres et de mes petites mains signant je ne t’entends pas. Je me souviens qu’il est reparti en courant vers sa maman. Je me souviens que je l’ai regardé faire, comme si j’avais compris qu’il ne fuyait pas vraiment. Allez savoir ce qui se passait dans nos têtes, nous avions cinq ans.  
Matéo était revenu près de moi, tenant la main de sa maman. Je les ai vues discuter ensemble et sa maman a hoché la tête plusieurs fois. Ma mère à moi n’était pas loin, elle nous a rejoint et je l’ai observée discuter avec Sophie. Matéo les écoutait, puis il m’a tiré par le bras jusqu’aux balançoires. Le mercredi suivant, je retrouvais mon copain chez moi, accompagné de Sophie. Ma mère les avait invité à déjeuner. Elle les avait invité le samedi suivant, puis encore le suivant, et tous ceux d’après. Matéo apprenait à signer grâce à ma mère et chaque jour, on se comprenait un peu plus.  
À l’âge de cinq ans, Matéo est le seul garçon avec lequel j’ai réussi à communiquer, le premier copain que je n’avais jamais eu. Nous sommes entrés en primaire ensemble, dans une école normale. J’avais à mes côtés une aide de vie scolaire et Matéo. Jusqu’au collège, Matéo ne m’a pas lâché, pas une seule fois.  
Et je ne pensais vraiment pas que ç’aurait pu arriver un jour.

Je ne pensais pas que j’allais régresser de cette façon, que Matéo ne daignerait poser les yeux sur moi. Pourtant c’est ce qu’il fait ce matin, tandis que je l’attends devant le portail rouge du lycée. Il ne me regarde pas, se dépêcherait presque de rentrer. Il aurait du venir me voir, attendre que je finisse de fumer, embrasser mon front mais il n’a rien fait de tout cela. Alors je rentre à mon tour, avant d’être en retard, rejoignant Mathilde devant notre salle de cours.

De la sixième à la troisième, Matéo et moi étions les plus turbulents de la classe. À enchaîner bêtises sur bêtises. Nous avions nos places respectives en classe, nous adorions s’asseoir au fond de la salle, pour pouvoir signer sous la table. Au collège, il y a souvent ce genre de rangées de quatre tables en plein milieu de la salle et c’est à celle du fond que nous étions. J’ai aussi souvent changé d’aide de vie scolaire, mais jamais de place, jamais de meilleur ami. Au fond de la salle de classe, nous étions les rois du monde. C’est maigre, comme statut de roi, mais je pense qu’importe l’endroit, nous nous sentions surpuissants. Et c’est toujours le cas. Ça devrait l’être.

Matéo s’assoit tout devant –ce qui est très rare- et je me retrouve tout seul, avec Mathilde, au fond de la salle. Mon regard guette l’arrivée d’Aiden pendant environ dix minutes. Le cours a déjà commencé, mais je ne regarde pas Mathilde. Je regarde toujours Mathilde, je suis toujours chacun de ses mouvements du regard, essayant de suivre. Même si c’est elle qui note mon cours pour aller plus vite, j’essaie toujours de prendre des choses à l’écrit, ça m’aide à m’apprendre. Aiden n’arrive pas, Matéo m’ignore, Mathilde a arrêté de signer pour écrire. Le prof parle, fait de grand gestes, regarde la foule d’élèves, écrit au tableau. Tout ce que j’arrive à assimiler sont des gestes, des regards. Rien d’autre, rien de vivant, de vrai et je me rends compte soudainement que c’est la même scène à laquelle j’assiste tous les jours. Seulement des gestes et des regards. Aucun son. Aucune vie.

Pourtant lorsque Matéo et moi se faisions exclure de classe après avoir trop ri, je me sentais vivant, je savais que derrière ces gestes et ces regards il y avait quelque chose.  
Mais aujourd’hui c’est le flou total et je me demande si ce n’est pas le reste de ma vie qui est un flou total. Si tout ce que j’ai pu vivre avec Matéo n’était pas qu’une illusion.

 _« Il faut que je sorte. »_ Ma main tapote le coude de Mathilde, mes mains signent rapidement. Mon geste s’effectue presque avant que je ne le réalise. Les lèvres de Mathilde bougent assez vite, les regards se tournent vers moi et je sors, Mathilde derrière moi. J’aimerais me laisser tomber contre le mur, fermer mes yeux et me souvenir de tout, encore. Me dire que tout était vrai. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas regarder Mathilde, les yeux emplis de larme. Je ne peux pas, sinon je suis tout seul et c’est bien la dernière chose dont j’ai besoin.

Je n’ai jamais été seul. Pas une seule fois depuis mes cinq ans, Matéo était toujours là et malgré la tension qui règne aujourd’hui entre ma famille et moi, mes parents m’aiment énormément. Lorsque j’allais mal, il y avait Matéo. Lorsque j’avais mal, il y avait mes parents. Je n’ai jamais été seul, à l’école non plus. Même si Matéo était là, j’avais toujours une aide de vie scolaire. Jamais je n’ai été seul.

Peut-être que j’en aurai besoin, là tout de suite. Peut-être que c’est ce qu’il me faudrait : qu’on me laisse me rouler en boule. Mais je ne peux pas. Je devrais être en classe comme n’importe quel élève se sentant trop seul aujourd’hui. Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à aller mal, à avoir des problèmes –aussi médiocres soient-ils. Dans cette classe, il y a Matéo et même si moi, je n’ai jamais été seul je réalise que lui, l’a presque toujours été.

Matéo prenait soin de moi. C’était comme ça, pas autrement, j’étais le plus faible –ou du moins j’étais considéré comme tel. Matéo me cachait ses problèmes. Je l’ai toujours vu comme un super-héros. De la grande section maternelle jusqu’à la seconde : Matéo était un héros. Toujours à me défendre, à me protéger. J’aimais cela, j’aimais être le centre de son attention.

Il faut que je retourne dans cette salle de classe car nous avons grandi, car Matéo n’est plus un héros. Qu’il a des faiblesses et que j’ai les miennes. Je sais que j’ai le droit d’en avoir, que je ne dois pas tout taire à l’intérieur de moi mais Matéo non plus ne le doit pas et je trouve ça dommage que je le réalise seulement maintenant.

Néanmoins, il m’a fallu une dizaine de minutes pour essuyer la totalité de mes larmes et pour retourner en classe. La place derrière Matéo était prise alors j’ai du me remettre à ma place initiale. J’ai suivi chaque geste de Mathilde.  
Toute la journée je suis resté loin de Matéo. Jamais ça ne m’était arrivé de m’éloigner autant de Matéo. Jamais je n’avais réalisé que je ne lui étais pas essentiel. C’est comme si une distance de 500 kilomètres s’était instaurée entre nous.  
Et ça paraissait foutrement loin.


	11. Chapitre 10

 

L’héliotropisme est le fait d’être attiré par le soleil, lorsque des personnes bougent vers le Sud pour différentes raisons (travail, aménités, aménagements), leur principale raison est donc l’héliotropisme. Autant dire que si je n’avais pas assisté à ce cours de géographie, si comme prévu j’étais rentré chez moi pour fuir les regards glaçants de Matéo, je n’aurais jamais appris cela. Et ç’aurait été bien dommage car je trouve cela vraiment intéressant. D’ailleurs, je suis persuadé que l’héliotropisme n’existerait pas sans le colotropisme. Le colotropisme est un mot que je viens d’inventer, il est constitué du suffixe « colo » désignant les couleurs et du préfixe « tropisme » qui est une forme d’attirance ou d’orientation de quelque chose par une autre chose. Le colotropisme est en soi une attirance pour les couleurs mais est aussi à la base de toutes formes d’héliotropisme car sans le soleil, il n’y aurait pas toutes ces couleurs. Et, honnêtement, je pense que si la pluie était à l’origine des couleurs, les gens bougeraient vers le Nord et il y aurait donc un processus d’aquatropisme. (Autre mot inventé par mes soins.)  
Je suis donc, comme vous pouvez le constater, allé au cours de géographie, assis derrière Matéo. Aiden n’était toujours pas là et je sentais que la journée allait être vraiment longue. Je commençais à avoir peur de devoir déjeuner seul avec Mathilde à midi, et cela m’angoissait de plus en plus.

Je suis donc assis à une table, en face de Mathilde. Normalement elle part manger avec les professeurs mais ce midi, elle est restée avec moi : je crois qu’elle a bien remarqué que Matéo ne me parlait plus. Seulement ce dernier arrive entre midi et midi vingt, il s’assied juste à côté de moi et Mathilde se lève, comme pour nous laisser discuter. Je n’ai pas parlé à Matéo depuis hier soir et je trouve que c’est long, vraiment long. Pourtant ça ne l’est pas vraiment, c’est juste mon habitude –peut-être mauvaise- de lui parler constamment, que ce soit par messages ou face à face. Après notre dispute, je suis rentré chez moi et nous n’avons échangé aucun message ni appel.  
Matéo ne fait rien il mange seulement comme s’il était venu exprès pour me tenir compagnie, pour pas que je n’ai l’aie trop seul. Je n’aime pas ça, je sais me débrouiller seul, mais Matéo est comme ça. Il prend soin de moi depuis toujours et même si son comportement m’énerver profondément il me rassure en même temps. S’il continue à prendre soin de moi : tout n’est pas perdu.

J’ai lu dans une revue psychologique, celles que ma maman aime lire, que les relations, qu’elles soient amicales ou amoureuses, entre les jeunes de 14 à 17 ans étaient souvent compliquées. Nous avons tous nos peurs, nos angoisses et nos inquiétudes chacun de notre côté et même si nous nous confions beaucoup, nous gardons cette part d’enfance, d’inquiétudes du Monde et de l’autre cachés au fond de nous. Comme une honte. Nous avons peur de parler autant que nous n’en avons pas envie : nous voulons le garder pur nous, c’est comme la seule chose qui nous reste. Et si l’autre apprenait, si l’autre venait à entrer entièrement dans note Monde, cela voudrait dire qu’il pourrait partir à tout moment et que nous ne serions plus protégés du Monde. Comme quoi, les revues psychologiques sont très utiles.

Les mains de Matéo s’agitent doucement au dessus de son plateau, son visage se tourne vers moi assez lentement comme si tout ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire devait être enregistré soigneusement.  
_« Je suis désolé pour hier, j’ai pété les plombs. »_  
C’est tout, il revient à son repas sans me regarder. Je le pardonne, c’est évident, j’ai la capacité à vite pardonner, je ne suis pas rancunier. C’est peut-être mon côté trop gentil qui fait que, cela n’empêche le fait que Matéo repart sans un mot. Me laissant là avec des excuses qui sonnent comme un pardonne-moi mais je reste sur mes positions.

*

J’ai donc passé le reste de ma semaine seul, avec Mathilde, à contre cœur. J’apprécie Mathilde, énormément même. Seulement, la compagnie de mon aide à la vie scolaire ne sera jamais égale à celle de mes amis. Aiden n’a d’ailleurs pas totalement disparu de la surface de la Terre puisque je le vois souvent avec Matéo. Cet isolement m’angoisse, j’ai l’impression que tout est voulu, calculé. Je suis paranoïaque, je me renferme et j’ai tendance à penser que c’est ce que je mérite. Comme si c’était quelque chose que j’avais voulu, cherché, provoqué au fil des années, à force de me confier et de laisser mon ami se renfermer. Cette situation est délicate, je suis quelqu’un de timide, je perds facilement mes moyens, j’angoisse, panique pour un tout, pour un rien. Le lundi suivant, je fais croire que je suis malade. Je n’ai envie de voir personne, encore moins Matéo et Aiden. J’ai besoin d’être seul, de réfléchir, de mettre mes émotions à plat. De peindre. Il me reste quelques toiles vierges que je n’ai jamais osé utiliser par peur de les gâcher. Je voulais les garder pour le jour où je serais sûr de ce que je fais. Je ne suis pas sûr, loin de là. C’est comme si mes pinceaux effleuraient la toile, que la couleur se diluait dans l’eau, que les pigments se fondaient les uns dans les autres. Je peins à l’aquarelle, j’ai toujours préféré ce côté léger, sans limites, sans définition. Un flou total, artistique si l’on put dire. Le verre d’eau se colore doucement, rouge, violet, marron, presque noir selon les teintes dont je me sers. Ma toile ne ressemble pas à grand chose à part un peu d’amertume et de rancœur, de tristesse et de manque soit des mélanges de bleu, vert, violet et gris. C’est très pastel, très clair et je me demande si cela ne va pas finir à la poubelle, ça ne vaut rien.  
Je passe le reste de mon après midi à remplir toutes mes toiles, à dessiner des fleurs, des portraits, un peu de tout. Tout ce dont j’arrive à m’inspirer, tout ce qui me vient en tête. Et puisque je n’ai plus de toiles, j’irai en racheter, avec un carnet et quelques fusains.

La pluie de début de matinée s’efface, sèche pour laisser place à quelques nuages assez lourds et gris. Il n’y aura pas d’étoiles ce soir, mais je monterai tout de même sur le toit. J’y accède de ma fenêtre et c’est vraiment le point le plus positif de ma chambre, j’aime y monter lors de chaudes nuits d’été alors que Léa envahit mon lit, muni d’un oreiller, d’une lampe torche et de quelques bouquins. Je me suis amusé à calculer le plus grand nombre de pages lues en une nuit sur le toit : ce nombre s’élève à sept cent. Entre 23 heures et le lever du soleil environ à 5h30, je peux lire sept cent pages soit sept livres de cent pages, deux livres de trois cent cinquante ou encore un seul de sept cent.  
Je rate peu souvent- presque jamais- les cours et en général, je compte sur Matéo pour me les prendre et me les apporter et malgré nos différents, j’espère vraiment qu’il y pensera par ce que même si tout cela m’affecte, je ne laisserai pas une histoire aussi bête déborder sur mes études.  
Comme je l’espère, à dix sept heures pétantes, c’est ma maman qui monte pour me dire que quelqu’un m’attend en bas. C’est étrange, maman ne dit jamais « quelqu’un », elle dit toujours « Matéo », je lui dis pourtant de le laisser monter, et c’est non pas Matéo que je trouve à l’embrasure de ma porte mais Aiden. C’est bien la dernière personne que je m’attendais à voir, surtout après l’écart énorme qu’il a installé entre nous. Il ne me laisse pas me lever qu’il signe déjà.

 _« Je t’ai apporté les cours._  
_\- Merci. Ce n’est pas Matéo qui me les apporte ?_  
_\- Il ne les a pas pris. »_

Cette simple nouvelle m’attriste, comme s’il était parti définitivement et c’est bien la dernière chose que je désire.

 _« Merci quand même d’y avoir pensé._  
_\- De rien, tu reviens demain ? »_  
Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, longuement sans que je ne réponde. Qu’est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? J’aimerais lui dire que je n’en sais rien, que de toutes façons il s’en fout sûrement mais ce serait vraiment impoli. Je porte son pendentif à mes lèvres et soupire en haussant les épaules.

 _« D’accord, tu nous tiens au courant ?_  
_\- Je n’ai pas ton numéro._  
_\- Certes, tu as celui de Matéo, c’est vraiment puéril, toute votre histoire._  
_\- Je sais, j’ai essayé de m’excuser, mais il ne les accepte pas._  
_\- Moi, j’ai essayé de lui dire que j’en avais rien à faire de vos histoires mais tu t’es éloigné et maintenant on te voit plus, tu viens plus en cours alors tant pis._  
_\- Tu fais quelque chose mercredi après-midi ?_  
_\- Absolument rien, toi ?_  
_\- Prends ton vélo, sois devant chez toi à 14h pile._  
_\- Pourquoi ?_  
_\- Tu veux me voir plus souvent, oui ou non ? »_

Je n’ai jamais eu autant d’audace et ce soir là, lorsque je m’assieds sur les tuiles brulantes de mon toit, je vois la lumière de sa chambre allumée, j’arrive même à deviner sa masse de boucles à travers les rideaux semi-transparents. Comme si mon Univers re-fonctionnait correctement.  
 


	12. Chapitre 11

 

 

La pluie est au rendez-vous, de légères averses se succèdent chacune d’entre elles durant moins de dix minutes. Mes chaussettes humides dans mes converses grises, j’attends devant chez lui, 13h56. Je suis en avance comme je le suis souvent, sûrement par peur d’être oublié, abandonné. J’ai toujours eu peur de l’abandon, c’est terrifiant, ça vous tétanise, vous empêche d’avancer. Je crois que c’est ma plus grande phobie, c’est handicapant, cela m’empêche de penser comme tout le monde, du moins c’est l’impression que j’ai. Incapable d’avoir de la fierté, toujours à courir après les gens que j’aime pathétique et suppliant pour pas qu’ils ne partent. Aujourd’hui, seules les personnes les plus importantes suscitent cette réaction, je crois que c’est pour cela que Matéo se lasse. C’est fatigant, de se sentir responsable de quelqu’un, c’est épuisant de se sentir nécessaire.

Alors quand j’arrive devant le portail de son jardin et qu’il n’est pas là, je suis réellement soulagé, heureux d’avoir le contrôle de la situation. Il sort de chez lui à 14 heures précises, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, un bonnet sur la tête plus pour tenir ses boucles sauvages en place que pour lui tenir chaud, à mon avis. La chaleur du printemps s’installe de jours en jours, l’invité principal de l’équinoxe caresse les peaux, fait éclore les fleurs et donne à la montagne une couleur verte resplendissante. Aiden, l’invité principal de ce jour, ne porte qu’un t-shirt tandis que j’ai tout de même eu besoin d’une veste en jean, en sentant une brise légère sur mes bras, ce matin. Le jean bleu clair qu’il porte met ses jambes en valeur, genoux laissés à nus grâce aux trous dans son pantalon. Il arrive finalement à ma hauteur, enfin… ma hauteur c’est un bien grand mot. Au moins aussi grand que lui, qui fait une tête de plus que moi. Ce que je veux dire par là, c’est qu’il s’approche très près de moi, si près que j’entends sa respiration régulière et que j’arrive à distinguer les nuances de gris dans ses yeux, ce que je veux dire par là c’est que cette proximité a l’air de m’être réservée car lorsqu’il salue Matéo, il n’est jamais aussi près. Jamais de la vie. Finalement, ses lèvres humides se posent sur ma joue brûlante de gêne, un long frisson parcourt mes bras lorsque ses lippes frôlent pendant peut-être deux secondes à peine, ma peau sèche pour qu’il puisse enfin se reculer. Sa main vient replacer ses boucles sous son bonnet, cela doit être un geste machinal car ses cheveux à l’apparence décoiffés sont parfaitement positionnés sous ce bonnet.

 _« Bonjour._  
_\- Bonjour. »_

Un grand blanc règne, pas longtemps en réalité. Juste dix secondes, mais lorsque ses orbes vertes de l’espoir se plantent dans les miennes pour de bon et que j’arrive à déceler toute la sincérité dans son regard, je jure que le temps n’existerait plus. Lorsqu’un sourire fend joliment son visage en deux, que ses joues virent au rose fuchsia, que sa main passe dans sa nuque, je pourrais rester dix, vingt peut-être même trente secondes devant lui, avec mon sourire d’idiot puisque de toutes façons cela sonnerait comme une éternité. Et je crois que passer l’éternité à le regarder, c’est quelque chose que j’adorerais.  
Étrangement, j’ai choisi l’endroit que je connaissais le moins, comme si j’avais eu besoin de découvrir quelque chose en même temps que lui. J’ai du y passer en vélo une ou deux fois mais rien de plus, heureusement, je me souvenais du chemin par cœur. La route était agréable, le soleil tapait sur nos visages et nous roulions côtes à côtes, en se souriant de temps en temps. Nous avons roulé un joli quart d’heure, sur les routes désertes, avant d’arriver là, au milieu d’une petite clairière donnant vue sur la vallée. J’ai posé ma veste en jean sur l’herbe fraîche pour éviter de tâcher nos pantalons clairs, nous nous asseyons sur le revers en jean de celle-ci et Aiden prend soin de sortir son enceinte de son sac à dos pour y brancher son téléphone. Cela ne m’a jamais dérangé, de discuter avec des gens qui écoutent de la musique, au contraire, j’ai toujours trouvé ça plaisant et agréable. Surtout lorsque l’on en vient à parler de musique. Matéo dit toujours qu’écouter de la musique c’est comme s’envoler de la planète Terre pour aller se réfugier sur une autre planète. Alors forcément, discuter avec quelqu’un qui est en plein voyage inter-spatial, c’est toujours plaisant. Aiden se tourne vers moi avec un sourire grand comme une lune en croissant et me tend une cigarette, du bout de ses doigts alors qu’il me tend son téléphone portable.

 _« Tu veux choisir une musique ? »_  
Je hoche la tête, timidement, il a du remarqué que j’aimais bien cela car lorsqu’on était avec Matéo, je choisissais souvent la musique. Et ça me touche, qu’il me propose de le faire, de choisir une musique que je ne connais pas, juste avec son titre. En principe, il devrait apprécier puisque c’est sa playlist. Je descends directement vers la fin de l’alphabet et remonte progressivement, jusqu’au W. Je connais une chanson qui comment par W, Matéo m’en parlait souvent. What’s Up de 4 Non Blondes se lance apparemment dans l’enceinte car Aiden me lance un sourire. Un petit, mais un sourire heureux quand même.  
_« J’adore cette chanson._  
_\- Je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble mais je crois que je l’aime bien aussi._  
_\- On t’en a déjà parlé ?_  
_\- Oui, avec Matéo. Les paroles sont jolies, je suis sûr que la mélodie l’est tout autant._  
_\- Elle l’est. »_

Sourire croissant de lune et il tourne la tête pour regarder le paysage, son bonnet glisse vers l’arrière et son torse se soulève à chaque fois qu’il tire sur sa cigarette. C’est fou de se dire qu’à seize ans, on est peut-être déjà dépendant de ce truc, que si l’on n’arrête pas, on aura les dents jaunes et les doigts aussi. Je pense que j’arrêterai, pas maintenant. Par ce que j’aime bien ça, j’aime bien ce que ça me procure et j’aime bien fumer avec mes amis. C’est fou aussi de se dire que ça sociabilise, j’ai l’impression que si on fume, on s’intègre mieux. C’est un peu con de se détruire la santé pour « s’intégrer ». Mais on continue par ce qu’on a rien d’autre à faire. C’est pas à seize ans qu’on va aller parler boulot et argent, je pense qu’à nos âges c’est plus facile. Les conversations coulent toutes seules, on n’a pas vraiment à se prendre la tête, juste à fumer un peu, à parler musique et se balader, pourquoi pas boire un café ? C’est vrai que ça a l’air facile, de s’asseoir au sommet d’une colline et de juste se parler, mais pourtant on rend tout compliqué.

J’attrape son téléphone sans vraiment demander la permission et je lance la chanson en boucle. Il jette sa cigarette loin devant nous et s’appuie sur ses bras, vers l’arrière. Il enlève son bonnet et toutes ses boucles retombent autour de son visage comme un halo. Quelque chose me chatouille le ventre quand nous bras se frôlent et qu’il pose sa main sur la mienne pour m’offrir un sourire. Il sourit beaucoup, non pas que ça me déplait, je trouve cela fascinant. Presque admirable, il a l’air courageux, avec son sourire sur son visage à regarder le Monde comme si c’était un cadeau. Et ce devrait en être un pour tout le monde, pour chaque personne vivante. Mais lui, il a cette capacité à paraître heureux, je ne sais même plus s’il fait semblant. J’espère que non car j’ai cette sensation dans mon ventre qui me laisse croire que le bonheur, il le mérite. Peut-être un petit plus que le reste de la population de la planète.

 _« À quoi tu penses ?_  
_\- À toi. »_

Comme une bombe lâchée du bout de mes doigts qui  
S’emmêlent et dans son sourire je peux voir quelque chose  
D’un peu triste  
Mais surtout d’heureux  
Comme l’impression que tout va bien, il n’y a pas de gêne pourtant  
Je le vois rire du bout des lèvres et je rêverais à cet instant,  
D’en entendre le chant.

 

 

 

> « Je vais te dire un grand secret Le temps c’est toi » - Aragon, Elsa.

 

 


	13. Chapitre 12

 

La lueur blanche, presque bleue de l’hôpital me fait mal à la tête, l’odeur trop forte me donne le tournis. Nous sommes tous dans la salle d’attente, ma mère panique. Elle fait de grands gestes et même si je n’entends pas sa voix, je devine aux expressions sur son visage qu’il lui est difficile de parler normalement. Mon père tremble, assis à côté de moi, il a peur, ça se lit sur son visage. J’ai peur, moi aussi. Mais ce n’est rien de grave, elle est juste tombée, elle s’est juste ouverte l’arcade sourcilière. Rien de grave, rien d’affolant. Faut dire que sa chute était effrayante, il y avait vraiment du sang partout, elle pleurait, il y avait pleins de larmes sur ses joues et dans ses cheveux blonds, il y avait quelques mèches devenues rouges. Alors oui, on a eu peur quand on l’a vue dévaler les escaliers. J’ai eu encore plus peur quand elle s’est accrochée à moi. Pas à mon père ou à ma mère, à moi. J’ai paniqué encore plus, je ne savais pas quoi faire, j’avais dans mes bras ma petite sœur en pleurs. Je l’ai emmenée à la voiture et je crois que c’est mon père qui a suivi. Je ne suis pas particulièrement sous le choc, je suis juste fatigué, tout me paraît flou, lointain.

Léa a eu cinq points de suture à l’arcade sourcilière. Elle a une entorse et un petit plâtre qui fait que je devrais m’occuper d’elle : la porter dans les escaliers, dans la rue, dessiner sur son plâtre. Je le fais avec plaisir, je sais que ce n’est pas forcément agréable d’avoir la cheville immobilisée. J’aurais aimé pouvoir l’emmener à l’école mais mon père a dit qu’il s’en chargerait. Le seul bémol, c’est qu’elle sera obligée de dormir dans son propre lit, à cause du plâtre, il ne faut pas que mon pied cogne le sien. Elle a eu de petites béquilles car le médecin nous a tout de même conseillé d’en prendre. De retour à la maison, tout le monde reprend son poste. Ma mère en cuisine, mon père devant la télé. J’ai une famille assez clichée, de ce point de vue. Léa est au milieu du salon, essayant de marcher sans tomber, moi assis, les bras ouverts. C’est comme si elle marchait pour la première fois et lorsqu’elle se laisse doucement tomber dans mes bras, sa jambe sur ma cuisse, le plâtre en l’air et qu’elle affiche une moue toute fière, je fonds totalement.

Je remonte ses cheveux blonds sur le sommet de sa tête, en une petite couette avant de les tresser. Assis en tailleur sur son lit, elle balance doucement ses deux jambes dans le vide, devant moi avant de se retourner du mieux qu’elle peut, affichant une mine contrariée.

 _« Qu’est ce qui se passe ? Tu as mal ?_  
_\- Un peu mais… tu crois que ça t’embêterait de me porter quand on est dans la maison ?_  
_\- Non, du tout, pourquoi ?_  
_-Par ce qu’avec mes béquilles, je peux pas faire les gestes. Et sans les gestes, on peut plus se parler. Je vais être trop triste. »_

Elle a l’air si sérieuse, même un peu triste alors je hoche la tête, encore. D’accord, je la porterai, si ce n’est que cela.  
Je suis réellement touché, Léa a cinq ans, ce n’est qu’une petite fille. C’est ma sœur, c’est évident qu’elle tient à moi, qu’elle m’aime, je suis même peut-être son exemple, je crois que c’est comme ça que ça se passe dans chaque relation entre frères et sœurs. Mais elle a cette facilité à me dire, à me montrer avec de tous petits gestes, qu’elle tient à moi. Énormément. Et je tiens à elle plus que tout.  
Léa n’étant plus capable de courir dans les escaliers, de débouler dans ma chambre, de signer qu’on passe à table, ma mère a décidé de m’envoyer des sms. Ma mère est désormais la seule personne humaine à communiquer avec moi par sms. J’ai encore toute la conversation avec Matéo mais je n’ai plus de nouvelles et je n’ai pas le numéro d’Aiden. On trouve que c’est plus amusant de se surprendre, de passer se chercher l’un l’autre sans prévenir. Alors depuis que Léa a un pied dans le plâtre, j’ai au moins 40 messages non-lus de ma mère. Léa gère assez bien, elle apprend à se débrouiller avec ses béquilles car même si c’est toujours un réel plaisir pour moi de rester à la maison et de la porter partout, il m’arrive de passer du temps avec Aiden après les cours, le mercredi après midi. En une semaine, on se voit beaucoup, on ne parle pas énormément. Je crois qu’on aime juste la présence de l’un et l’autre. Mais aujourd’hui, c’est samedi et je lui ai demandé de venir à la maison. Mes parents travaillent, et j’ai cru comprendre que la présence de Léa n’était aucunement dérangeante. C’est pas comme si je lui laissais le choix, à Aiden, de toutes façons.

Léa regarde Charlie et la chocolaterie dans le canapé, avec un bol de pop-corn sur les genoux, je crois que je ne pouvais pas lui faire plus plaisir. Aiden arrive à 11h, pour déjeuner et je suis légèrement en panique. J’ai vérifié trois fois si ma chambre était rangée, si le couvert était bien dressé sur la table du salon, si ma chemise était bien repassée. Je ne devrais pas en faire autant, c’est vrai quoi, c’est juste Aiden. Léa m’annonce que ça a sonné, et comme elle veut à tout prix voir qui est derrière la porte, je la prends dans mes bras et à peine j’ouvre la porte qu’elle cache son visage enfantin dans les pans de ma chemise.  
Le sourire d’Aiden est déjà grand mais alors quand son regard se pose sur la petite tignasse blonde dans mes bras, son sourire illumine tout mon salon.

 _« C’est ta sœur ? Elle a quel âge._  
_\- Oui, elle a cinq ans mais elle est un peu timide. »_  
Je me recule, pour le laisser entrer et refumer la porte derrière moi. Je sens du mouvement contre mon épaule et lorsque je baisse les yeux, Léa fixe Aiden avec un sourire timide. Elle ouvre ses petites lèvres puis Aiden lui signe un bonjour du bout des doigts. Et alors là, vous devriez voir l’expression de ma sœur, aussi étonnée que confuse, elle se tourne vers moi, rigolant dans sa petite main.

 _« Il parle pas ?_  
_\- Demande-lui ? »_ Elle fait non de la tête, me regarde, comme effrayée et je crois que ça me pince le cœur, elle a l’air totalement perdue.  
_« Mais il entend ?_  
_\- Oui._  
_\- Mais toi tu ne parles pas non plus !_  
_\- En effet. Mais Aiden n’est pas sourd-muet._  
_\- Il est quoi alors ?_  
_\- Juste muet._  
_\- C’est quand on parle pas ! »_  
Je fais oui de la tête, un peu gêné. Aiden, lui, a du mal à se retenir de rire, il se mord les lèvres avant d’embrasser le haut de sa tête.

Nous avons mangé au salon, devant un film pour enfants, entre la quiétude et l’insouciance, Léa s’est endormie et nous en avons profité pour se réfugier dans ma chambre. C’est un peu irresponsable, on le sait qu’on devrait pas laisser une enfant e béquille toutes seules mais comme Aiden est là, on s’est dit qu’elle criera déjà lorsqu’elle aura besoin. En attendant, nous sommes assis sur le toit, ses bras autour de ma taille et moi blotti dans ses bras. Il écoute de la musique et il m’a encore laissé choisir.  
_«Mais en fait, tu vois toute ma chambre d’ici, tu m’espionnes parfois je suis sûr._  
_\- Même pas vrai, je viens ici que le soir d’habitude, et puisque tu tires tes rideaux, je ne vois pas à l’intérieur de ta chambre._  
_\- Quel dommage, tu ne me vois donc jamais tout nu._  
_\- Oui, c’est dommage. »_  
Ses lèvres contre mon épaule, je le sens sourire, je le pensais. Je suis sûr qu’il est magnifique lorsqu’il n’a que sa peau pour habit, et ses poils. Je me demande si son ventre est musclé, si ses fesses le sont, à quel point sa peau peut-elle être douce ? Son dos a-t-il la même teinte que son visage ? Et ses hanches sont-elles aussi rondes ?

 _« Est-ce que tu penses à moi tout nu, là ?_  
_\- C’est une possibilité. »_  
Aiden est quelqu’un de bien pour moi, il me sort de ma timidité, de mes peurs, il m’aide à dire ce qui reste coincé dans mes poignets, il m’aide à m’exprimer sans frustration, et c’est délicieusement bon. Je comprends tout doucement qu’écrire n’est pas le seul chemin à l’expression.

 _« Tu voudrais vraiment me voir tout nu ?_  
_\- Je crois que j’attends d’abord que tu m’embrasses, ce serait plus correct._  
_\- Tu en aurais envie ?_  
_\- Si je te le dis._  
_\- D’accord, c’est grave si je n’en ai pas envie tout de suite ? Je veux dire, on a un peu de temps ?_  
_\- Oui, bien sûr. »_  
Et c’est vrai, nous avons largement le temps, je ne suis pas pressé, j’en ai envie mais qu’un peu et je m’autorise à penser que lui aussi. Je crois qu’on attend d’être sûrs, de crever d’envie, de s’aimer au moins un peu. Ce qui ‘est sûr c’est que je tiens déjà à lui.

 _« Et Aiden ?_  
_\- Le temps, c’est toi._  
_\- Aragon. »_

Ouais, je tiens à lui.

 

 


	14. Chapitre 13

 

On se sent surpuissants, bras étendus, sourire à s’en faire mal aux joues, rire à s’en faire mal aux côtes, il y a tellement de vent que je me sens m’envoler, j’ai l’impression d’être un oiseau. Ma main passe sur le pendentif et comme si la nature l’avait commandé, nos regards se rencontrent, son sourire croissant de lune a laissé place à un sourire grand comme l’Univers.  
Il a mis de la musique, comme à son habitude, sa chemise en flanelle flotte derrière lui, les nuages devant nous sont immenses, filtrant la lumière du soleil, le Vercors nous surplombe et on se sent minuscules. C’est le papa d’Aiden qui nous a conduit jusqu’en bas de la Montagne, nous avons tous deux continué notre ascension, avec beaucoup de motivation.

Nous sommes là-haut depuis une jolie demie heure, nous avons pique-niqué, puis nous nous sommes assis tout au bord de la montagne, les pieds dans le vide. C’est impressionnant, le vent est si fort que je croirais l’entendre siffler, voire hurler, je le sens frôler mes oreilles, mes bras, mes joues. Aiden est tout près de moi, il a attaché ses cheveux en un chignon pour ne pas qu’ils partent dans tous les sens et il rit à chaque fois que le vent fait envoler sa chemise. Imaginez deux secondes : Aiden sourire taille-Univers, au deuxième plan une montagne verte comme la vie et l’espérance, une verdure lumineuse, des arbres qui dansent au chant du vent, et ce dernier qui nous chatouille, qui nous secoue comme pour nous dire de vivre.

_« On dirait qu’ils dansent. »_ Au mouvement de mes mains, Aiden a directement tourné la tête, ses sourcils se froncent doucement, m’arrachant un rire léger.  
_« Les arbres de la montagne. Tu crois qu’ils entendent le vent ?_  
_\- J’espère qu’ils l’entendent, par ce que c’est vraiment beau, à entendre._  
_\- En tous cas, ils sont majestueux._  
_\- Ils sont vivants. »_

Ni Aiden ni moi ne sommes bêtes, nous savons que les arbres n’entendent pas, nous savons que le vent ne chante pas vraiment, nous savons tout cela mais y croire, rien que le fait d’y penser, c’est comme si j’entendais aussi.  
Le vent se calme doucement, il devient plus doux, plus léger, et au lieu de faire danser les arbres, il fait simplement danser nos cheveux. Nous nous reculons du vide, Aiden s’allume une cigarette, je choisis une chanson. C’est devenu une sorte de rituel, maintenant, entre lui et moi. Il fume, je choisis une chanson et on en discute. Je faisais déjà cela avec Matéo mais je crois que c’est différent, au niveau de la relation que nous entretenons. C’est moins platonique, avec Aiden, j’ai l’impression, il y a beaucoup de choses que l’on se dit, pas forcément intéressant, pas forcément importants, on discute souvent, on trouve un échappatoire à tout cela. On s’enfuit de la vallée soucieuse pour s’envoler au vent des hauteurs, Aiden est celui qui me fait tout oublier rien qu’avec son sourire. J’ai l’impression d’entendre son rire quand des fossettes apparaissent sur son visage, même si je n’ai jamais entendu de ma vie, j’imagine ce à quoi cela pourrait ressembler.  
Il me fait oublier ma surdité, bien que j’aie toujours essayé de ne pas la considérer comme un handicap, je n’ai même plus à faire d’efforts avec lui.  
J’ai peur de n’aimer que l’illusion du son, lorsque je suis avec lui, j’ai peur que tout ne soit que mon imagination mais j’essaie de me concentrer sur les sentiments positifs qui prennent possession de moi quand je suis avec lui. Et je crois que ça marche, je crois que je l’aime bien.

J’ai choisi un album de Sleeping At Last, dans son téléphone car l’album s’appelle Atlas et que chaque chanson porte le nom d’une planète, alors ça doit forcément être beau. Et je me dis, qu’un jour, je devrais remercier Aiden de tout cela, de me faire oublier, et d’oublier lui aussi. Je devrais mais je n’y arrive pas, alors ça attendra, quand je trouverais les mots dans ma tête, je lui écrirai.  
À présent, il n’y a plus de vent, juste le soleil qui réchauffe notre peau et illumine la montagne, Aiden qui fume, en me souriant quelques fois. Puis il signe.

_« Tu sais, ce weekend, avec mon père, nous allons à la mer. Nous partons vendredi soir et nous rentrerons Dimanche. Est-ce que tu veux nous accompagner ?_  
_\- Tu veux bien ? Ça ne vous dérangerait pas ?_  
_\- Si je te propose._  
_\- Il faut que j’en parle à mes parents, je te donne la réponse ce soir._  
_\- Tu n’as pas mon numéro, je te rappelle... Et je n’ai pas vraiment envie de te le donner, tu le sais. J’aime quand on se voie, j’aime le fait que tu sonnes à ma porte pour que l’on sorte._  
_\- D’accord, tu n’as qu’à être à ta fenêtre à 22h, je te dirai tout cela. »_  
Il hoche la tête doucement et m’offre un sourire avant de soupirer, grattant sa nuque. Si nous partons vendredi soir, ça veut dire que nous partons après demain. Plus que deux journées à supporter au lycée et je serai un weekend entier avec lui.

« _Moi aussi, j’aime bien._ » Je signe finalement, me rappelant de ce qu’il vient de me dire.  
_« Qu’est ce que tu aimes bien ?_  
_\- Te voir. »_

Nous sommes restés encore une heure ou deux, le temps de voir le soleil se coucher, de prendre quelques photos de lui devant la montagne, moi devant le soleil, de nous deux, aussi. Je prends rarement des photos, je n’aime pas beaucoup ça mais je dois avouer qu’avoir un souvenir de moi et du coucher du soleil, c’était plutôt tentant.  
Puis Aiden s’est allongé dans la pelouse, avant d’envoyer un texto à son père, pour qu’il vienne nous chercher. Je me suis couché tout contre lui, bras tendus le long de mon corps et je jure que même le vent n’a pas le pouvoir de me faire frissonner comme sa main vient de le faire, se glissant juste dans la mienne. Mon souffle se coupe quelques instants, je le sens me regarder avec des yeux pleins d’attente, comme s’il attendait une permission, quelque chose. Il faut une permission pour prendre la main de quelqu’un ? Comme il semblait attendre quelque chose, j’ai hoché la tête et ses doigts se sont liés aux miens et j’ai pensé que maintenant, nous étions liés.

J’ai eu l’impression de l’embrasser sur la bouche, car si vous parlez avec les lèvres, nous parlons avec nos mains, et toutes ces sensations m’ont donné envie de pleurer. Croyez-moi, je ne pleure pas souvent, en tous cas, pas pour rien, pas comme ça, et heureusement, j’ai retenu mes larmes.

Finalement, son père nous a descendus de la montagne, après que nous ayons un peu marché. Je suis rentré chez moi plein de regrets, en l’attente de quelque chose de plus, qu’il s’exprime, qu’on s’embrasse, n’importe quoi. Mais il me semble pas que tenir la main de quelqu’un signifie quelque chose en particulier alors je suis rentré sans rien demander.  
Ce soir, je n’ai pas fait attention à Léa, pas plus que cela, je l’ai laissée se débrouiller en béquilles puis j’ai demandé l’autorisation de mes parents à table, ils m’ont dit oui, fais quand même attention. Alors je suis monté dans ma chambre, j’ai laissé l’eau brûlante de la douche me laver de la terre et de l’herbe, j’ai laissé mes mains reprendre le contrôle, j’ai laissé mes doigts s’exprimer sur le papier blanc, sans vraiment dessiner quelque chose en particulier. J’ai laissé le fusain salir mes doigts, mes mains comme une vilaine parole salirait votre bouche, j’ai laissé ma main se salir comme pour effacer les traces de sa paume mais même le dessin fini, je pouvais encore sentir sa peau se lover contre la mienne.

Je suis monté sur le toit, il est 22h03, je suis en retard et même si j’ai un peu paniqué, en voyant ça, le voir assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre m’a tout de suite rassuré. Je me suis glissé tout au bout du toit, les jambes dans le vide, il est très près de moi, à deux mètres seulement environ, pas plus. Je le vois se glisser dans sa chambre, ce qui m’effraie assez, je n’ai pas envie qu’il s’en aille, je n’ai pas envie de me retrouver tout seul ici maintenant que je ressens tant de choses. Mais il allume juste la grande lumière de sa pièce, sûrement pour me voir signer. Alors je m’exécute.

_« Ils ont dit oui._  
_\- Prends directement tes affaires vendredi, mon papa nous cherchera au lycée._  
_\- Mais nous aurons le temps d’en parler demain, non ?_  
_\- Oui, bien sûr._  
_\- À demain alors._  
_\- À demain. »_

Et même s’il ne fait pas la taille de l’univers, ce sourire-là est celui que je préfère, croissant de lune. Il rentre dans sa chambre et c’est depuis mon lit que je peux admirer ses lumières s’éteindre, et je ne peux le comparer à un coucher de soleil à cet instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La photo est un travail de Karol Majewski, retrouvez son travail ici : http://artesonraju.tumblr.com/


	15. Chapitre 14

 

 

 

Alors j’ai préparé mes affaires, pour un weekend. J’ai mis des habits, mon journal, quelques tubes de peintures, des pinceaux tout ça dans un grand sac de randonnée puis je suis parti au lycée, le cœur lourd, comme une Montagne, de peur. Peur d’être face à face avec le regard de glace de Matéo, lorsque du bout d’une classe, il me fixe avec cette rage qui lui est propre. Matéo, il est plein de colère, je crois qu’il l’a toujours été, qu’il a toujours eu besoin de frapper les gens. Je pense que je n’étais qu’une excuse, que s’il n’avait pas eu à me défendre, il aurait attaqué, c’est comme ça qu’il fonctionne, Matéo. Pourtant, malgré la longue amitié que nous avons eue, je n’ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi il en avait après tout comme ça.

Je cherche Aiden, sur le parvis du lycée, tirant sur ma cigarette comme si c’était la dernière, comme si j’avais peur qu’on me la prenne, au milieu de tous ces gens, face à ce portail qui me toise et me dévisage, je l’attends comme s’il allait arriver et me dire allez viens, on s’en va. Et je sais qu’on s’en ira, mais pas de suite, il faut attendre ce soir, il faut attendre cinq heures de cours, trois pauses durant lesquelles je fumerais comme si ma vie en dépendait. Si l’on remarque bien, les gens ne fument pas tous de la même manière, entre ceux qui tirent toutes les trente secondes, et ceux qui tirent pendant trente secondes, au fond, la différence n’est pas bien grande : on a tous l’air de névrosés.

Aiden n’arrive pas, il est huit heures moins le quart, la panique monte doucement, je tire de plus en plus longtemps sur ma cigarette, c’est bien ce que je disais, un vrai névrosé. J’ai besoin de partir d’ici, de courir même s’il le faut, jusqu’à cracher mes poumons déjà noircis, tout est beaucoup trop anxiogène, le regard des gens, leurs bouches qui rient. _Et s’ils riaient de moi ?_ Au fond, elle est là, la source de mes peurs, l’angoisse même, le regard des autres, comment ils me voient, s’ils rient de moi, la façon dont ils me reflètent. La façon dont je suis représenté, et si c’était ce que j’étais vraiment ? Le garçon sourd, inutile, un peu drôle, une proie facile. C’est ce que je suis pour eux et ce que je n’ai pas envie d’être, pour moi.

Ce soir, je serai loin, ce soir j’aurai de l’air frais, les pieds dans l’eau sûrement et Aiden auprès de moi. Je nous imagine déjà, les fesses dans le sable, les chevilles au vent, orteils dans l’eau salée et froide, rien d’autre que nous, une musique que j’aurais choisie, quelque chose de nouveau.

 

Mais Aiden n’arrive pas. Ni à huit heures moins dix, ni à huit heures. Ni à dix heures ni à midi. Il ne vient pas de la journée, il n’est pas là lorsque, seul, je m’assieds à une table au self, mon gros sac de randonnée avec moi que je devrais défaire une fois chez moi ce soir. Il n’est pas là lorsque Matéo me bouscule, d’une force hargneuse, détestable, il n’est plus là et il n’a plus aucune raison de venir. Il est sûrement déjà parti, ou c’est annulé, ils ont le droit, je suppose, de ne pas m’attendre, de ne pas me prévenir. J’étais certainement en trop, comme partout.

Aiden ne vient pas. Il ne viendra plus jamais et moi je suis seul comme jeté dans la cage aux lions.

Puis la sonnerie retentit, je cours presque dehors, ou du moins je marche vite, je m’imagine que je cours le plus vite possible.

Et Aiden est là, grand, comme d’habitude avec une prestance qui lui est propre, une triste figure, des cernes qui se voient à trois mètres, sa main me dit, viens, viens partons de là alors je le suis. Nos doigts se touchent comme l’autre fois, nos mains s’effleurent, il sourit, rien qu’un peu, un sourire tellement faible qu’il n’est égal qu’à un demi fragment de lune.

Quelque chose ne va pas.

Et c’est comme si tout s’écroulait car d’habitude, c’est comme si tout allait chez Aiden, comme si tout était beau pour lui.

 

Quelques pas plus loin, Aiden a pris mon sac, il ne m’a rien signé, je me contente de marcher auprès de lui, sa main tremblotante dans la mienne. Une voiture grise garée devant chez lui, coffre ouvert comme s’il n’attendait que mes affaires, Aiden monte à l’arrière, je fais de même, saluant son père, coffre fermé, nous partons.

Aiden glisse près de moi, sur le siège du milieu, son père lui jette un regard inquiet dans le rétroviseur, et là,

Il se fait plus petit que jamais, nos mains s’embrassant, sa joue se calant contre mon épaule et ses yeux fermés, il visse deux écouteurs dans ses oreilles, me tend son téléphone.

 

_« Choisis-moi une chanson ?_

_\- Bien-sûr, une chanson de quel genre ?_

_\- Choisis-en une que tu écouterais si la plus belle personne de ta vie te manquais infiniment. »_

Alors je cherche, navigant dans son répertoire, et je remarque qu’il a mis les paroles sous chaque chanson, alors je les lis. Je les lis pour mieux les comprendre et j’en choisis une qui, j’espère est douce, ses yeux se ferment, il sourit un peu.

 

_« C’est « Amen Omen »_

_\- Je sais. Elle est douce ?_

_\- Très. Je peux dormir sur ton épaule ?_

_\- Repose-toi. »_

Le trajet est un peu long, Aiden dort contre mon épaule, la tête lourde mais je ne fais plus attention à rien à part aux arbres défilant à travers la fenêtre, la pluie tombant contre le carreau et la respiration lourde mais apaisée d’Aiden dans mon cou. Plus rien n’a d’importance, il est venu.

 

*

 

La maison est immensément grande, elle ne donne pas directement sur la mer comme je l’imaginais mais le jardin est immense, un immense verger se situe derrière la maison, et à ce que j’ai cru comprendre la mer n’est pas loin, à peine deux minutes à pieds. Nous avons presque jeté nos sacs de voyage dans l’entrée, puis nous sommes ressortis aussitôt, Aiden son sac à dos sur une épaule, ma main dans la sienne, on se serait crus dans un de ces films, l’allée en gravier, la mer qu’on apercevait au bout du chemin, le soleil qui se couchait, Aiden a sorti un paquet de tabac, et une bouteille de bière de son sac. Il a souri en coin et quelques secondes plus tard nous étions sur cette plage.

Nous y sommes toujours, le soleil se couche sur les vagues et je regrette déjà d’avoir laissé mon aquarelle dans la maison, Aiden sort son enceinte, c’est moi qui choisit la musique et je suis si bien que je ne fais même pas attention à ce que je choisis, il a simplement l’air ravi, si bien qu’il embrasse ma joue. Je rougis, c’est merveilleux. Ce soir, l’orange se reflète sur l’eau, les couleurs se mélangent, formant un tout un peu flou,

Puis.

Aiden qui me regarde avec des yeux verts Espoirs, Aiden qui me souffle la fumée dessus, qui prend mon menton entre ses doigts avant de s’approcher de moi. Nos lèves qui s’effleurent, mon cœur qui explose et le soleil qui disparaît laissant place au bleu roi du ciel, nos doigts qui se serrent entre eux et mon sourire à tout rompre même notre baiser. Je me recule, baisse la tête. Et recommence, encore et encore, l’embrasser du bout des doigts du bout des lèvres.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre nous, comme une nouvelle forme de connexion, de communication.

Un autre langage.

 

 

 

 

 

>  


	16. Chapitre 15 // Fin de la première partie.

 

 

Après notre baiser. Baiser qui fut notre premier, mon premier, nous avons ouvert des bouteilles de bière, il a augmenté le son de sa musique et s’est laissé tomber en arrière, sourire croissant de lune qui me paraît si petit par rapport à la rondeur de celle qui brille dans le ciel, se reflétant dans les vagues. Je lui ai signé une blague et là, il a ri de toutes ses dents, et pourtant je ne suis pas très drôle. J’ai l’audace de croire, que c’est ma présence qui le rend heureux, au moins un peu.

Puis, je m’allonge à ses côtés, les étoiles brillent si fort au dessus de nous que je pourrais en pleurer.

 

 _« Je voudrais tellement qu’il pleuve. »_ Ses deux mains en l’air, qui signent dans mon champ de vision, ses doigts sont comme le médiateur indispensable entre moi et les étoiles.

«  _Avec la pluie, on n’aurait plus d’étoiles._

_\- Je sais, justement, je voudrais qu’il pleuve sous les étoiles._

_\- Pourquoi ? »_ Il marque une pause, ses mains suspendues en l’air, elles ont l’air d’être tenus par des fils invisibles, elles sont accrochées dans le ciel. Il hausse les épaules et signe finalement.

_« Pour que l’Espoir coule jusqu’à nous._

_\- Ne penses-tu pas que la lumière n’est pas assez forte ?_

_\- Si, mais on doit quand même l’attraper, et on n’est pas assez grands, pas assez forts._

_\- Pourtant tes mains, là, je les vois dans le ciel. C’est comme si elles cachaient des milliers d’étoiles qui viendraient s’incruster sous ta peau. Tu as attrapé l’Espoir._

_\- Je l’ai attrapé par ce que tu es là._

_\- Tu pourrais l’attraper seul, tu es bien plus grand que moi, Aiden._

_\- Oui mais Lou, pour l’attraper il faut que je lève les mains, et je ne le fais jamais. Tu es là, avec moi alors je lève les mains tout haut pour te dire mille choses plus ou moins belles, je te les signe, quand je suis tout seul je ne tends pas les bras._

_\- Et bien apprends à le faire. Car j’ai bien peur de ne pas être là toujours. »_

Ses bras retombent contre son ventre, avec un relâchement qui me parcourt un frisson, son sourire a disparu, ses mains se glissent sous son pull, c’est comme si cet aveu pourtant si évident venait de le renvoyer sur Terre, à une réalité non désirée.

 

 _« Je t’ai blessé ? »_ Il secoue la tête, et en tournant la mienne je remarque son regard figé sur mes mains, ses dents entaillant sa lèvre.

 _« Je crois que si. Ce n’est pas par ce que j’ai dit cela que j’ai envie de m’en aller. Puis c’est long, toujours, j’espère bien que tu rencontreras d’autres gens que moi, ce serait triste autrement. »_ Dans un mouvement fatigué, les mains tremblantes, il signe, frôlant le dos de ma main.

 

_« Je sais que tu resteras pas toujours, c’est évident car toujours n’existe pas. Je sais que tu vas partir, c’est normal, et je ne t’en veux pas. Je me disais juste que pour une fois, on ne me le dirait pas maintenant._

_\- De quoi ?_

_\- Je n’ai pas envie que tu penses à partir maintenant._

_\- Je ne veux pas partir._

_\- Tu as dit-_

_\- J’ai dit que j’avais peur d’être ton Espoir. Et je te dis que si tu veux de l’Espoir, tu lèves tes mains. Ce n’est qu’une métaphore mais si t’y crois, ça marche._

_\- Oui._

_\- Tu dis oui, pour me faire plaisir._

_\- Oui._

_\- Qu’est ce que tu veux, là ? »_

Ses mains retombent sur son ventre, l’agacement monte en moi, et il se lève avec une difficulté semblable à celle d’un homme démuni de toute force. Il frotte l’arrière de son jean, et je ne bouge pas. J’ai aussi besoin de quelqu’un près de moi, de quelqu’un qui me comprenne, j’ai besoin d’une personne comme Aiden pour mes repères, pour avancer, mais si j’ai bien appris quelque chose, c’est que l’Espoir ça s’attrapait tout seul.

Il va s’asseoir plus loin, sur un rocher, il rabat la capuche de son sweatshirt par dessus ses boucles. Il n’est plus qu’une ombre superposée aux étoiles et à la mer. Je me relève, moi aussi, ne pouvant le laisser seul, je m’assieds à côté de lui, il passe sa manche sur sa joue.

 

_« Je n’ai pas voulu te faire pleurer._

_\- Je… je suis, pardon. Je suis vraiment désolé. Ça ne se reproduira plus._

_\- Tu as l’air…_

_\- Désespéré ? On me le dit souvent. Excuse-moi, encore. Je ne dis pas ça pour me plaindre._

_\- Je m’en doute. Tu dis que t’attrapes l’Espoir en communiquant avec moi._

_\- Oui, par ce que tu me montres des choses simples, jolies, tu me montres que moi aussi je peux être normal même avec tout ce que je me trimballe, et c’est avec des gens comme toi, avec toi, que j’ai envie d’avancer. Tu ne m’isoles pas, tu ne me rejettes pas, tu as l’air de m’accepter comme je suis, avec mes défauts, mes mains qui tremblent et mes tentatives de baiser._

_\- Il était très bien ton baiser._

_\- Ce n’est pas la question._

_\- Je sais Aiden, simplement, tu ne peux pas laisser l’Espoir dépendre de moi. Je suis là, je t’écoute, je suis près de toi, mais tout ça, ça t’aide à te rendre compte de qui tu es vraiment. Quelqu’un de normal, avec un avenir, des ambitions, des souhaits. Et je te comprends, moi aussi, on m’a rejeté. Et avec toi tout est plus simple, je ne suis pas doué pour les déclarations à la va-vite. Mais en tous cas, je ne m’en vais pas tout de suite. Tu n’imagines pas à quel point tu m’as manqué aujourd’hui, et si je devais partir maintenant, je le regretterais trop. J’ai bien trop aimé t’embrasser._

_\- C’est vrai ? Il était bien mon baiser alors ?_

_\- Je suis pas sûr, montre-moi encore une fois pour voir ? »_

Il m’a embrassé, avec ses lèvres, sa langue et ses mains froides se faufilant contre la peau de mes hanches. Nous sommes tombés du rocher et il a ri, je l’ai embrassé encore et encore, et encore une fois pour ne jamais perdre la sensation, les sentiments.

C’était un truc à nous envoyer dans les Étoiles, littéralement.

Et si je le motive à l’Espoir, lui me propulse droit dedans.

> _« Alors commence la seconde cristallisation produisant par diamant des confirmations de cette idée._
> 
> _Elle m’aime. » - Stendhal._


	17. Deuxième partie // Chapitre 1

 

> _« Il est un peu de ce soleil qui, d'ordinaire, ne parvient pas à traverser les carreaux, de ce blanc et bleu du ciel qui devient immanquablement gris sur notre carrelage, de cette douceur du dehors qui se transforme en humidité dès le pas de notre porte franchi. »  -_ _Philippe Besson dans Les Jours Fragiles_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Après la mer, après la plage, le baiser et les canettes de bière perdues dans le sable comme des bouteilles jetées à la mer.

Après les signes vers le ciel et les sourires vers la lune,

Après la belle nuit étoilée, scène digne d’un Van Gogh,

À trois heures du matin où la mer est calme et nos peurs aussi, nous avons rejoint la maison.

Main dans la main, je me souviens avoir imité les pas d’Aiden. Il marchait sur la pointe des pieds, comme si quelque chose lui faisait peur, comme si le plancher allait s’écrouler.

Nous avons rejoint la chambre et c’est une fois sous les draps qu’il m’a avoué ne pas vouloir faire grincer le plancher.

 

Puis, à demis signes et les yeux fermés je lui ai mimé _« Tu comptes pour moi. »_

Épuisé, je n’ai pas vu sa réponse. Mais quelle qu’elle fut, je sais qu’elle était positive car l’instant d’après, il m’a pris dans mes bras et je n’ai plus eu peur de rien.

 

Le lendemain, il fallut ouvrir les yeux et confronter la grisaille du dehors. Le gris ne nous a pas arrêtés, nous avons couru jusqu’à la mer. Couru sur le sable, sur lequel nos pas pressées faisaient voler les grains, couru, couru jusqu’à en perdre haleine.

Les chevilles dans l’eau salées, les vagues grimpant jusque mes mollets. Il faisait froid. Il faisait gris et nuageux et l’eau était glacée. Dans mes pieds je sentais comme des lames de rasoir prendre possession de ma chair. Mais nous avons avancé encore. Et nous y avons mis les genoux. Nous nous sommes même embrassés. Même si tout était gelé, même si le soleil n’était pas.

 

Et j’ai compris quand la vague suivante nous gela les cuisses.

J’ai compris,

La mer était notre alliée.

Peu importe ce que l’on ressente, que notre cœur soit dur, que nos larmes, soit chaudes, que nos membres tremblent, la mer était là.

Et Aiden aussi.

_« Merci. »_

 

*

 

 

La mer n’est plus là. Plus vraiment, c’est la montagne qui se dresse en face de moi à présent, le toit des immeubles et la quiétude du vent, le paysage de tuiles, les courbes de celles-ci semblables à la forme des vagues.

Au centre de la ville où depuis ma chambre semblent s’ouvrir toutes les fenêtres, j’admire chaque échappatoire, ces habitacles dans lesquels les âmes et les corps règnent, dirigeant leur vie comme le seigneur dicte ses vassaux.

Et je trouve ça beau. Et je me questionne. Et j’invente une vie aux gens, leurs loisirs, leurs goûts artistiques.

Et je trouve ça vivant, ce Monde autour de nous.

 

La mer n’est plus là, plus en face de moi ni autour de moi. Mais elle vit, sur la toile, sur le bleu autour de mon pinceau, sur le chevalet, en pensées.

Elle vit, là sur le papier et à la pointe de ma plume à encre bleue. Elle vit là, au fond de moi.

Et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je me demande si elle résonne vraiment.

Si elle crie comme dans les livres.

Si elle chante. Si elle entend les plaintes et les joies du monde.

 

*

 

La lycée trop gris comparé au soleil couchant, pourtant je dois m’y rendre coûte que coûte, comme si j’y était attaché, de force. Ce grand portail rouge, inchangé depuis le début de l’année, et les regards et les silhouettes des autres adolescents. Je me sens encerclé, pris au piège, j’étouffe. Et la cigarette m’apaise le temps d’un instant, quand mes lèvres épousent le filtre et la fumée en ressort doucement, au ralenti. Ce n’était pourtant qu’un weekend et j’ai l’impression que ça a duré une éternité, lui et moi, sur la plage, dans un lit, à rire, à s’embrasser, à s’amuser, à vivre un peu. La magie de deux jours, de deux nuits. L’affection, la tendresse, le désir parfois sans jamais trop aller bien loin. La douceur, l’attention qui me manque, quand je suis debout, seul dehors. Je suis bien là, devant le lycée, devant les gens. Mes pieds touchent bien le sol et ma tête tend bien vers les airs. Elle imite les mouvements disgracieux des girouettes, guettant la venue d’Aiden.

Mais ce n’est pas Aiden qui vient, c’est Matéo. Matéo a les épaules courbées, Matéo a son casque sur ses oreilles, Matéo shoote dans les mégots et ne daigne à peine lever la tête. Tête rentrée, moue renfrognée, il fonce dans le tas comme s’il était tout-puissant, comme si tout le monde allait s’écarter pour le laisser passer. Mais personne ne le voit, personne ne fait attention à un jeune garçon en colère contre lui, contre tout, contre son meilleur ami. Le spectacle est grandiose, il rentre en collision avec une jeune fille. Je m’imaginais qu’il allait au moins s’excuser, au moins faire preuve de politesse, mais rien. Un index levé en l’air, peut-être un juron passant la barrière de ses lèvres.

S’il s’était excusé, il aurait souri, et il ne l’a pas fait.

Son sourire s’est éteint, sa rage refait surface et au dessus de lui règne une aura noire, pesante, aussi lourde qu’un cumulonimbus. Bientôt les éclairs tomberont de part et d’autre de son visage pâle, de ses cheveux noirs, exactement comme les caricatures de bande dessinées.

Je ne pensais pas que Matéo gardait autant de colère en lui, je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire naitre tout cela. Du moins, je ne le voulais pas.

Il y a pourtant bien des choses que nous faisons sans le vouloir, surtout le mal. Grand, immense, il règne partout et si l’on ne pense pas avant d’agir, il nous piège dans ses grades griffes et nous restons là, bras ballants. Et les autres souffrent.

 

Le cumulus nimbus s’évapore. Le mal se dissout quelques instant. Il est là.

Grand, bienveillant, avec prestance et classe, il avance. C’est fou, l’assurance qu’il a gagnée depuis qu’il est arrivé, depuis que nous sommes ensemble je remarque qu’il est plus confiant. Pour la première fois, en voyant le bonheur qui émane de sa démarche, je me sens utile. Je me sens heureux.

Je me sens heureux même si j’ai perdu un être cher. Je me sens heureux parce qu’Aiden est dans ma vie. Je me sens heureux. Je suis en paix.

En paix avec moi-même, avec le monde, avec les montagnes, la nature de mes peintures.

En paix avec ce que je produis, le mal que je me donne pour être toujours meilleur.

Je me sens bien. Bien au fond de moi. Bon, bienveillant.

Je me sens meilleur.

Je me sens changé.

 

Il faut croire que la mer a un sacré effet.


	18. Deuxième Partie // Chapitre 2

 

 

 

 

Les parents. Ceci est une histoire d’adolescents et même si tout paraît grand, même si tout paraît libre et flexible, il y a les parents. Subtilement mentionnés mais jamais cités car le temps d’un instant, vous et moi voudrions fermer les yeux. Quelle que soit votre relation avec vos parents. Qu’elle soit douce, tendre ou colérique ou tacite, nous rêvons d’espace et de liberté. Mais les parents sont toujours là, même quand je vous raconte cela, même quand vous lisez ceci. Toujours là. Et implacables.

Bien sûr, mes parents étaient au courant de mon week-end à la mer, je ne serais pas parti sans les prévenir, sans leur accord.

Mes parents sont peu présents. Je les vois souvent mais la communication semble s’éteindre, c’est d’ailleurs sûrement pour cela que je vous en parle que très peu.

Mais mes parents tiennent à moi et je tiens à eux.

 

 _« C’était beau, la mer ? »_ Ma mère signe de l’autre bout de la table et je me vois hocher la tête pour seule réponse. Je suis touché qu’elle s’intéresse, n’empêche, dialoguer avec mes parents est très important pour moi. J’ai toujours eu peur qu’ils se lassent, je ne raconte pas grand chose et je n’ai jamais eu beaucoup à dire.

 

 _« On pourrait inviter ton ami et son papa, après ce qu’ils ont fait pour toi, ce serait la moindre des choses. »_ J’acquiesce. J’avoue que l’idée qu’Aiden et son père viennent dîner n’est pas si mauvaise que je me le serais imaginé.

Je pourrais lui montrer ma chambre et mes tableaux, je pourrais lui montrer où je vis et l’imaginer dans mon décor est aussi plaisant que d’être dans le sien.

 

Ainsi, c’est le lendemain que nos voisins d’en face sont invités à dîner et je dois avouer que la situation devient légèrement angoissante. Au lycée, durant la journée, nous avions convenu que notre histoire resterait pour le moment des plus secrètes, nous ne nous sentions pas prêts à annoncer une relation à nos parents directement.

En rentrant de cours, je suis directement monté dans ma chambre sans prendre le temps de saluer tout le monde, j’ai mis de l’ordre sur mon bureau et pris ma douche en deux minutes chrono. Et me voilà qui dresse le couvert pendant que ma mère cuisine, mes mains tremblent quand elles se saisissent de l’argent. J’ai peur autant que j’ai hâte, peur de mal le comporter et de le décevoir, un peu. Ma maison n’est pas aussi grande que la sienne et ma chambre est plus que banale. Cependant je ne puis attendre de le revoir, bien que nous nous sommes quittés il y a quelques heures, j’ai hâte que mes parents le rencontrent et qu’ils voient la jolie personne qu’il est. Car Aiden est quelqu’un de bien, du moins de ce qu’il décide de me montrer.

Je pense que chaque personne nous montre ce qu’il veut bien dévoiler, je crois qu’il y a toujours une identité secrète qui règne au tréfonds de nos entrailles, et que nous empêchons de sortir. Je pense profondément qu’Aiden me présente la meilleure facette de sa douce personnalité et j’en suis plus qu’honoré. Parce que recevoir la personnalité d’Aiden, c’est comme recevoir un immense cadeau. J’ai seulement l’impression de ne pas le mériter. En fait, j’ai rarement l’impression de mériter quoique ce soit.

 

C’est à dix neuf heures que la sonnerie retentit, que l’angoisse resurgit et je sais que c’est le moment. Le moment où je fonce dans le couloir, jusqu’à la porte d’entrée. Le moment où j’ouvre cette dernière et où mes yeux s’illuminent devant le sourire croissant de lune d’Aiden. Le moment de faire les présentations, de faire rentrer les invités, de servir à boire. Le moment où je le dévore du regard, où l’angoisse s’apaise un peu le temps d’un sourire. Ce moment. Vous savez, le moment ou plus rien ne compte excepté l’instant présent.

 

Le moment où tout s’illumine. Le moment où tout grandit, tout s’intensifie. Il est là et c’est comme si je ne le reconnaissais pas. Si différent de d’habitude, cette expression sur son visage qui m’est inconnue. Il semble timide mais fier. Il semble être la lune et le soleil.

Nos joues s’effleurent à peine. Elles se frôlent, l’une après l’autre. Nos visages se penchent d’un côté puis de l’autre tout comme deux satellites autour de leur planète, tournent. Nous sommes les astres.

En bas de l’escalier, juste devant les marches, je contemple les rencontres, les sourires, les hochements de têtes de mes parents. Je les regarde comme s’ils sortaient d’un film, je regarde Aiden qui serre la main de mon père, je regarde Léa qui s’aventure jusque mon ami. Je regarde le sourire, les fossettes d’une mère, les rides au coin de ses yeux. Je remarque la fatigue apparente malgré la joie lumineuse. Je remarque la tristesse parfois, dans les yeux d’Aiden. Mais dès qu’il se tourne vers moi, c’est comme si ses yeux explosaient. Des feux d’artifices, qui s’élanceraient haut dans le ciel, chaque éclat de vert dans ses pupilles reflète une luminescence astrale. Puis nous avançons.

 

La table. Nous sommes assis, un repas banal, chacun semble discuter, chacun semble signer. Chacun semble intéressé et comme à mon habitude, j’observe. Chaque regard, chaque sourire, chaque haussement de sourcil, chaque roulement d’yeux de ma soeur.

Tout semble poussière céleste, tout semble loin, tout semble extra-terrestre. Jusqu’à: sa main. Un sens se réveille, un sens différent de la vue, un sens plus puissant, un sens corporel. Le bout de ses doigts glissant d’un geste sensoriel du bout des miens, jusque mes phalanges, frôlant le dos, glissant sur la paume pour fonder une unité de mains.

 

Sous la table. Les mains s’embrassent, c’est un secret que nous cachons à tous. Les mains se caressent silencieusement. Les mains se touchent et personne ne peut l’entendre. Que ce soit moi, que ce soit lui, que ce soient eux. Personne ne sait. Car il n’y a que nous qui sentons. Il n’y a que nous qui le vivons. Car le toucher est incroyablement discret, et incroyablement secret. Incroyablement distinct, immensément timide. Il est là, au creux de ma main, il est à moi. Et à lui. Et si je ferme les yeux, je découvre que c’est tout ce que j’ai, à ce moment bien précis. c’est tout ce qui m’importe.

 

Autour de moi, plus rien n’existe vraiment. Ma mère signe et Aiden signe. Nous sommes si semblables mais si différents. Car si ma mère parle, Aiden peut répondre. Il retire sa main du nid de plumes, il place quelques mots puis il re-glisse sa main au creux de la mienne. Je suis le dialogue attentivement bien qu’il m’intéresse peu.

 

Au dessert, autour de la table. Mes parents, Aiden, et moi, son père, ma soeur. Les personnes se mélangent, ma tête tombe lourdement sur l’épaule d’Aiden, je tiens à peine. Je lui propose de monter, peut-être pourrait-il rester dormir? Il acquiesce. Nous montons. À pas de loups, essayant de ne pas nous faire remarquer. Je croise le regard interrogé de mon père, ses sourcils froncés mais je l’ignore.

 

Au creux des draps, rien d’autre que lui et moi. Sa paume glissant sur ma joue, le toucher se fait plus réel, plus sensuel. Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis le sommeil nous rattrape bien vite, encore vêtus nous nous endormons blottis l’un contre l’autre.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes, une heure peut-être, la lumière du couloir me réveille, Aiden me tient contre lui. C’est son père sur le seuil de ma porte, ses lèvres s’articulent; Aiden gesticule. Aiden devrait signer, mais rien. Je sens juste les lèvres d’Aiden bouger contre ma peau, comme s’il articulait quelque chose. Puis le père referme la porte et s’en va.

 

La fatigue me rattrape, et durant mon sommeil je ne rêve que d’une chose: d’Aiden parlant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'image vient des mains libres d'Eluard et Man Ray.


	19. Deuxième Partie // Chapitre 3

 

 

Un flocon de neige, fragile, qui fond au creux d’une main. Un coup de vent et tout s’effondre, un coup de chaud et tout s’évapore. La délicatesse du gel au creux d’une paume. Une douceur frêle et fraîche, indicible et indescriptible.

C’est ce que je ressens au matin, que ma chemise colle à ma peau, qu’un poids repose dans mon dos. Le soleil n’est pas entièrement levé, du moins c’est ce que je perçois à travers mes paupières entrouvertes. Mon réveil affiche six heures du matin. Tournant la tête, c’est Aiden que je vois, vautré sur moi, sa joue contre mon omoplate et ses bras autour de mon corps. J’essaie de m’en défaire, doucement, délicatement, repoussant les draps au bout du lit.

 

Je m’extirpe de la chaleur que m’offrait Aiden et je me lève, debout, je regarde les rideaux fermés de la chambre en face de la mienne. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et je pense. Comme c’est drôle qu’hier encore, nous nous saluions à la fenêtre et qu’aujourd’hui, il est avachi entre mes draps. Que demain, nous nous saluerons de nouveau certes, mais que son odeur elle, restera. C’est doux, comme pensée et c’est agréable.

Ouvrant la porte, je jette un coup d’oeil à l’intérieur de la chambre lumineuse et je la referme.

La maison semble vide, tout le monde doit encore dormir, les couloirs sont sombres et seule la faible lumière du dehors semble éveiller l’endroit. L’eau chaude contraste avec le froid ambiant, ma peau devient rouge à cause de l’eau bouillante, mes muscles se contractent et la chaleur me réconforte.

 

De retour dans la chambre, Aiden est assis sur le bord de ma fenêtre, le nez collé au carreau et un sourire enfantin se dessine sur ses lèvres. Au même moment où j’avance dans la pièce, je vois ses épaules sursauter et décide finalement de m’avancer avant de poser mes lèvres dans le bas de sa nuque, contre sa peau. Mon nez contre son cou, mes yeux se ferment et mes bras l’enlacent. Tout disparaît et je me retrouve perdu dans un immense univers de bin être où seul le toucher règne. La seule sensibilité de nos peaux l’une contre l’autre, de son odeur envahissant mes narines, ses cheveux chatouillant mon front.

 

Un flocon de neige, fragile, qui fond au creux d’une main. L’instant présent si sensible, mes sens éveillés et mon corps si perceptible, son corps immense dans mes bras si petits.

Il se retourne, signe.

 

_« Bonjour._

_\- Hey. Je me souviens à peine de comment je me suis endormi hier soir. Je me souviens juste que tu étais dans mes bras._

_\- Oui. Et quand je me suis réveillé tu n’étais plus là. Mais tu sens bon. »_

 

Un sourire. Le moyen de facilité, de tranquillité, mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux et mes lèvres s’écrasent doucement contre les siennes.

Le calme règne dans la maison pendant que nous habillions, nos corps et nos esprits égarés entre les baisers. Le petit déjeuner se déroule sans une âme qui vive, le calme nous étoufferait presque mais le sourire d’Aiden met de la lumière là où il semble faire trop sombre.

 

 

Aucune trace de mes parents finalement, sept heures quarante cinq et personne en vue. Le petit déjeuner s’achève et Aiden et moi brossons nos dents dans la blancheur écarlate de la salle de bains. La peau d’Aiden paraît laiteuse et jeune, fraîche, ma main caresse sa joue et sa fossette ressort alors je l’embrasse.

Dans le garage, nous cherchons nos vélos, allumant nos cigarettes. Un baiser entre deux souffles, entre deux fumées.

 

_« Tu veux vraiment y aller? »_

Un sourire, un clin d’oeil. Aiden rabat son bonnet sur ses boucles et j’enfourche mon vélo avant de mettre la capuche de mon ciré jaune sur ma tête.

La pluie tombe fort, l’herbe du jardin est trempée, humidifiant mes chevilles découvertes. Tête baissée, nous pédalons, roulant dans les flaques, éclaboussant nos chaussures, nos cigarettes s’éteignent à cause des gouttes et nos regards se croisent.

Bientôt, nous quittons les routes goudronnées, les graviers nous secouent, et les prés s’étendent à perte de vue. Il a beau pleuvoir, l’eau a beau rouler dans ma nuque, rien ne pourra nous enlever cette journée de pluie montagneuse.

 

Après quarante cinq minutes de pédalage, nous devons marcher encore un peu pour trouver notre endroit. Enfin, l’endroit où nous étions avec Matéo. L’endroit de Matéo et moi.

C’est peut-être pour cela que nous le trouvons sous le seul arbre, un sweat à capuche pour seule veste, un casque sur les oreilles. Alors que j’avançais dans l’herbe, nos regards se croisent et c’est comme si un orage se déversait au dessus de ma tête. Avec les éclairs, la foudre et l’électricité.

La jalousie noire dans son regard, mes membres tremblent.

 

Un flocon de neige fragile qui fond au creux d’une main. Le flocon s’est durci et pique maintenant, il me heurte et l’amitié éclate, s’effondre. Je me sens faible et chaque goutte de pluie pèse sur mes épaules comme un fardeau.

Matéo se lève, son corps semble tendu, plein de colère et de haine, ses épaules courbées, il passe à côté de moi, il s’en va. L’air de dire, tiens, vas-y, reste là. Reste ici avec lui, là où nous étions avant, tous les deux.

L’air de dire, vas y, abandonne moi.

 

J’attrape son bras, avec faiblesse et stupeur, il se retourne, et articule quelque chose. Il parle et il s’en va. Comme ça, sans prendre la peine de signer, sans prendre la peine de me faire entendre, comprendre, parce qu’après tout, ce n’est plus si important. Une larme coule sur ma joue, se mêlant à la pluie. Aiden pose sa main sur mon épaule, je le rejette et vais m’asseoir à notre place.

La place de Matéo et moi. La place où nous avions l’habitude de discuter, de se disputer, de se réconcilier. Notre place.

Je réalise ce que je fais, la façon dont je le mets à l’écart. Et je m’en veux. Mais avant que je puisse me dénigrer encore, je sens Aiden me prendre dans mes bras et je craque.

 

_« J’ai foiré. Il a eu raison._

_\- Tu ne sais même pas ce qu’il a voulu dire._

_\- Il n’a pas signé, comment j’aurais pu savoir, hein?_

_\- Il a dit que si tu voulais discuter, tu devais le rejoindre ici demain après les cours. Tu vas y aller?_

_\- Je ne sais pas._

_\- Tu devrais._

_\- Tu crois?_

_\- Tu tiens à lui._

_\- Oui. »_

 

Il n’a pas besoin de rajouter quoique ce soit, j’ai compris. J’irai demain, réparer mes erreurs.

Aiden embrasse ma tempe et la pluie continue de couler au dessus de nos têtes, mais pas dedans. Plus jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La photo vient de timterreblanche.tumblr.com


	20. Deuxième partie // Chapitre 4

 

 

 

Le soleil brille et brûle. Brûle l’herbe et le goudron, brule les nuages et ma peau. Du bout des ongles, il caresse, frôle, épouse et embras(s)e ce qui l’entoure comme des lèvres féminines et délicates dans le dos d’un amant.

Mon vélo tombe à terre, la roue tourne contre le gravier, et j’inspire fortement, lèvre la tête haute et expire. Ça va aller.

Matéo est là, et la chaleur de l’air devient étouffante malgré le vent léger. Matéo est dos à moi et se retourne, se décale sous l’arbre comme une invitation.

Le vent remue les feuilles, Matéo esquisse un sourire.

Je dois prendre sur moi alors je m’assieds, les bras croisés contre mon torse, le regard rivé contre l’amont de la montagne d’en face. J’ai peur.

Matéo ne signe pas, comme s’il attendait mon premier geste, un premier pas.

Alors je me lance et jamais mes mains n’ont tremblé aussi fort.

 

_« Tu vas bien?_

_\- Je n’ai pas envie d’échanger des sympathies. »_ Ses mains à lui ne tremblent pas, elles sont sèches, elles sont grandes, elles sont rudes. Et lorsque je scrute son visage, je n’y vois que de la déliquescence, quelque chose de triste, quelque chose de lointain que je ne pourrais cerner.

 

_« J’essayais juste…_

_\- D’être sympathique. Je n’en ai pas envie._

_\- Comment veux-tu que l’on discute sans sympathie? »_ Il hausse juste les épaules, et ses yeux se ferment. Alors j’ignore, je regarde loin devant moi et signe encore.

 

_« Je ne sais pas si j’ai vraiment envie de m’excuser._ » Rien en retour. Ses yeux sont fermés si forts, ses sourcils sont froncés et son nez est rouge comme s’il allait pleurer. Un coup de coude dans son bras et ses yeux se rouvrent, le regard plus noir que jamais.

 

_« Je disais que je ne sais pas si j’ai vraiment envie de m’excuser._

_\- Fais comme tu veux._

_\- Ma vie est vide sans toi._

_\- Elle ne le semble pas._

_\- Si je te le dis._

_\- Je ne sais pas si j’ai envie que tu saches ce que je ressens. Je ne sais même pas si tu comprendrais._

_\- Qu’est-ce que je ne pourrais pas comprendre?_

_\- Des tas de choses._

_\- Dis m’en au moins une._

_\- Je me sens…….. utilisé._

_\- Utilisé? Par moi?_

_\- Oui. Et par tous les gens autour. Par tes parents qui chaque soir m’envoient un message pour me demander si tout s’est bien passé pour toi. Par Aiden qui vient pleurnicher quand il a des soucis avec toi..._

_\- Des soucis avec moi?_

_\- … par les gens du lycée qui s’inquiètent de notre amitié mais tu sais quoi Lou, débrouille toi parfois! t’es grand, t’as la capacité de communiquer. Tout ce que je suis pour toi c’est quelqu’un qui ouvre sa gueule quand t’as besoin, quelqu’un qui lit sur tes mains qui tremblent quand rien ne va mais voilà que j’existe plus en trente secondes tout ça pour quoi? Parce que t’as trouvé mieux? Et t’oses encore me dire que je te manque? Alors démerde toi, voilà, dis à tes parents de trouver un autre surveillant mais moi j’en peux plus de toi, de ton hypersensibilité à la con et de ton -»_

 

Ma main attrape la sienne. Il se dégage, essuie sa joue violemment. Mon sanglot reste coincé, au fond de ma gorge et j’ai beau déglutir des milliards de fois, je n’arrive pas à le ravaler, à l’enfouir. Alors j’explose. Je pleure comme je n’ai sûrement jamais pleuré, Matéo se lève, me regarde de haut en bas.

 

_« Pourquoi c’est si dur à comprendre ?_

  * _Comprendre quoi, comprendre que tu n’as plus besoin de moi ?_
  * _Comprendre que j’avais juste besoin de quelqu’un comme moi !_
  * _Parce que je ne suis pas comme toi, moi ? Je suis tout aussi humain que toi il me semble._
  * _Quelqu’un qui ne parle pas ! »_



Je le vois rouler des yeux, ses épaules se lèvent puis s’affaissent, il shoote rapidement dans un caillou et s’en va. Quand il se retourne, à un mètre de moi, je lis encore difficilement sur ses mains qui disent «  _C’est ce que tu crois. »_

_*_

C’est ce que tu crois.

Les images de ses mains se répètent dans mon cerveau, ses doigts s’entremêlent, se mélangent et ne forment plus qu’un flou. Assis sur mon toit, mon crayon griffonne tout seul un coin de la page de mon carnet. La lumière de la chambre d’Aiden est éteinte, ses rideaux sont tirés, je suis comme coupé de son Univers.

Mais je ne m’y attarde pas tant que cela, trop occupé à réfléchir, trop confus à essayer de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens. Perdu entre la colère, la tristesse, quelque part entre panique et culpabilité. Comme si l’atmosphère m’étouffait, pesait, oppressait. Comme si ses mots, ses gestes s’étaient enroulés autour de mon corps et que c’était à moi de m’en défaire, de trouver la problème pour avoir la solution.

 

Je n’ai pas versé une larme, comme si mon corps gardait en lui chaque précieuse goutte d’eau, pourtant j’aimerais exploser. J’aimerais pleurer et sangloter, m’en vouloir d’avoir mal agi, m’en vouloir de tellement de choses. J’aimerais éclater, envahir la pièce d’émotions froides et tristes. Mais je ne peux pas.

Car ces mots sont quasi sans importance, ou du moins je pense que je ne les ai pas clairement assimilé. Je n’ai peut-être pas encore saisi le sens de chacune de ses paroles, peut-être que je ne veux pas le faire. Peut-être que je n’ai pas envie de me réveiller demain matin en me rendant compte que j’ai fait fuir la personne qui m’est la plus chère.

 

C’est ce que tu crois.

Oui, c’est ce que je croyais. Je croyais tant de choses. Je croyais qu’en montant sur le toit ce soir, j’allais voir l’Univers d’Aiden au travers de ses rideaux.

La vérité c’est que je ne sais plus en quoi croire, en qui croire. Pour qui avancer si ce n’est pour moi. Mais avancer pour moi seul c’est comme me jeter dans le vide, avancer le regard dans le vide, les mains tendus devant moi comme premier contact au Monde.

La vérité c’est qu’il ne pouvait plus et qu’il n’avait plus à le faire. La vérité c’est qu’il a raison, qu’il n’a plus à s’occuper de moi nuits et jours, qu’il n’a plus de compte à rendre à mes parents. Il a le droit d’avancer tout seul.

 

Et sûrement que moi aussi.

J’en suis convaincu, au fond de moi, que je peux y arriver seul.

Mais j’ai la conviction encore plus grande que je ne suis pas seul, qu’Aiden est là et que ma famille aussi.

 

Alors je ferme mon carnet, le jette un peu au hasard sur mon bureau et enjambe ma fenêtre, arrivant directement sur mon lit. Je m’y glisse, et une fois la lumière éteinte, la conviction s’enfuit.

Elle court loin de moi, tout s’échappe, même l’eau salée parvient à passer les barrages de mes paupières.

J’aurais du agir autrement, espérant que ça ce soit passé d’une meilleure façon.

Refaisant le passé à coups de « et si », je me demande surtout comment la vie aurait tourné si j’avais pu

Entendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La photo est prise par Jakob Wagner


	21. Deuxième Partie // Chapitre 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire un si petit truc. J'ai du mal avec l'écriture en général suite à une immense perte de confiance en moi, chaque mot est difficile à poser de peur qu'il ne soit pas assez bien. Alors voilà, j'ai mis du temps pour écrire ce chapitre minuscule. J'en suis fière, c'est déjà ça.  
> C'est un chapitre clef, j'ai essayé d'y mettre le suspense comme il fallait, j'espère que c'est réussi.  
> Merci à vous. x

 

 

 

À quoi ressemble le vent quand les feuilles s’envolent ? À quoi ressemble la pluie lorsqu’elle tombe ? Quel est le son des chansons ?

Toutes ces questions qui tournent, tournent, tournent dans ma tête comme un disque que je regarderai tourner sans ne jamais rien entendre. Au carreau, les gouttes roulent, s’écrasent et une fois le soleil à son apogée, elles s’évaporeront, baignées dans leur chaleur temporelle.

Tout se tarit et s’assèche à la manière de l’encre sur le papier rêche. Tout n’est qu’éphémère, instantané. Tout survit dans la pression de l’instant. Quelques exceptions subsistent, car ce qui reste le plus sont les paroles. Du moins, c’est ce que je retiens le mieux, les paroles dites, les paroles promises, les paroles en l’air. Comme si seuls les mots comptaient.

 

C’est ce que tu crois.

 

L’après midi, je trouve le courage de me rendre au lycée. L’ambiance est, comme à son habitude, oppressante, dure et froide. Elle me prend à la gorge, l’atmosphère, elle m’emplit les yeux de buée et je suis obligé de les baisser pour respirer. Une main familière se pose sur mon épaule, une main que je reconnaitrai entre milles sans même la regarder. Et je me demande comment c’est possible qu’en si peu de temps, on se soit tant rapprochés. Comment est-ce possible que je le reconnaisse rien qu’à la lenteur, la douceur presque la peur dans son toucher ? Comment se fait-ce que je le reconnaisse à la taille de sa main, la manière dont il la pose contre mon épaule ? Sa silhouette se poste devant moi, levant le regard, j’aperçois un sourire réconfortant, je sens sa main sur ma joue et laisse mes paupières se baisser au contact chaud de sa paume. Le réconfort se disperse dans ma poitrine, l’angoisse s’évapore et je me sens à ma place, enfin. Juste par le contact de ma joue au creux de sa main, c’est comme si j’avais le droit. Le droit d’être là, le droit d’exister, le droit de respirer, le droit de ressentir. Comme si chacun de mes états d’âme étaient licenciées dans leur existence. J’ai le droit. Je le sens contre sa paume douce, je le sens dans ma cage thoracique, je le vois sur son visage lorsque je lève les yeux.

 

_« Tout va bien Lou ?_

_\- J’aimerais qu’on s’en aille. »_

 

Je vois sa tête se secouer de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche. Je sens ses doigts se nouer aux miens alors que nous passons le portail du lycée. Je vois le sourire de Mathilde lorsque nous arrivons devant la salle et surtout, je sens la présence d’Aiden derrière moi durant toute l’heure, sans jamais qu’elle ne disparaisse. Il n’a pas voulu que je fuie et même si, au fond de mon cœur, je ressens le besoin de m’évader, je lui suis reconnaissant de m’aider à faire face. Il me pousse à me surpasser, il m’encourage à regarder chaque personne dans les yeux, il m’encourage à assumer mon existence et à ignorer ceux que cela dérange. Si bien que l’heure se passe calmement, tout comme la fin de la journée durant laquelle Aiden reste sans cesse à mes côtés. Il garde chaque seconde un œil sur moi, comme s’il voulait s’assurer de mon bien-être. C’est agréable, de se sentir assuré, de se sentir protégé. Les actions sont partagées, toujours et même si l’amour que je lui porte est naturel, presque inné, je me demande comme cela est possible que cet amour soit partagé. Comment se fait-il qu’il partage ce sentiment si doux et unique ? J’ai parfois, souvent même, l’impression que mes sentiments sont à moi et que personne d’autre ne pourrait ressentir de l’exacte même manière dont je ressens. Seulement, Aiden me montre tellement d’amour que je me demande, si nous n’étions pas faits pour ressentir pareillement.

 

À la fin de la journée, Aiden passe chez moi. Sur le chemin, il ne signe pas, tenant juste ma main dans la sienne, témoignant de sa présence. Quelques gouttes de pluie se mettent à tomber sur nos têtes, un sourire s’étend sur son visage. La pluie est légère et fluide contre nos paumes quand nous les tournons vers le ciel. Mes yeux se ferment un instant, j’oublie tout, j’oublie le silence, les regards, la présence d’Aiden. L’eau épouse ma peau, s’infiltre dans les lignes de mes mains. La légèreté avec laquelle elle roule sur mon front, entre mes yeux et sur mon nez est impressionnante. Comment la nature peut-elle être si douce et tendre ? Ce sont les mains d’Aiden qui m’arrachent à mes pensées. Mes paupières ne s’ouvrent pas pour autant, je sens juste ses paumes humides contre mes joues créant une vague de chaleur inconnue au creux de mes entrailles. Je sens ses lèvres embrasser les miennes et je ne voudrai ne jamais ouvrir les yeux à nouveau, je voudrai être ici pour toujours. Mais Aiden me tire la main, doucement, nos doigts s’accrochent, nos paumes se touchent et nous marchons à nouveau.

 

Notre rituel musical ne cesse jamais, souvent, je choisis les mêmes morceaux car ce sont des titres que je connais, que j’apprécie et l’histoire qu’Aiden tire de ces musiques m’inspire au plus haut point. Seulement, aujourd’hui, c’est différent. J’ai envie de nouveau, de découvrir d’autres choses, d’apprendre une nouvelle histoire. Dans son répertoire se trouve un morceau au nom bien compliqué : Nocturne in E flat major, Op9, Numéro 2. Le titre est long mais l’artiste me dit quelque chose. C’est un nom que j’ai déjà dû lire quelque part. À peine lancé-je le morceau qu’Aiden tourne vivement la tête en ma direction. Ses yeux se remplissent d’une émotion étrange, imperceptible.

 

_« De quoi ça parle ?_

_\- De pleins de choses._

_\- Dis moi… ?_

_\- C’est du piano. Ça me rappelle des choses personnelles._

_\- Raconte moi._

_\- Avant que ma mère meure, je jouais du piano. C’est elle qui m’a appris à en jouer. Dès mon plus jeune âge, elle me mettait sur un tabouret et on jouait. Et c’était beau. Puis, elle a eu un accident, elle est devenue sourde. Mais elle n’a jamais arrêté de jouer. C’était beau, vraiment. Sa musique me transportait, je n’avais jamais entendu d’aussi belles mélodies que les siennes. Puis, elle est décédée._

_\- Je suis désolé. Ton histoire est belle. Tu veux que je change de morceau ?_

_\- Non laisse, ça me fait du bien de l’entendre._

_\- D’accord._

_\- Ce qui me manque le plus, c’est quand nous chantions ensemble. »_

 

Il réagit à ses mots plus vite que moi, évidemment. Mais je ne suis pas stupide et c’est au bout de trente secondes à peine que je réalise.

Et tout s’effondre.

Aiden chantait.

Aiden parlait.

Aiden me regarde d’un air désolé.

Aiden a menti.

Aiden n’est pas muet.


End file.
